An old enemy reappears
by WyldClaw
Summary: sequel to fatherhood doubts. Misty and Ash are keeping a secret from their son Derek. One night Ash and Pikachu's mate Storm are taken and Misty is injured. a ransom note arrives but misty is too injured to leave. Will Derek and Aki (pikachu's daughter) save Ash and Storm? who took them? still interested? click on the story. please red and review. thanks
1. beggining of derek's adventure

The attack by WyldClaw (note- I wrote this a few years ago)

Plot: If you think I own pokemon you must've been hit with a giga impact attack cause I don't! It takes place about 12-12 ½ years after the 'will I be a good dad " prequel. I'll mainly be using pokemon from Kanto-Sinnoh in this fic. There might be a few Isshu ones/ attacks thrown in but not many [I'm old school- give me Kanto and Johto generations any day]. Author's notes: " "is humans talking, italics are thoughts. * Indicates untranslated serpent tongue, while the translation is in {}. Yes i based serpent-tongue of Parseltongue from Harry potter. () Is translated poke-speech? Character guide is below. Ready? Here we go

Narrator: it's been over twelve years since Ash and Misty had Derek. Since then the world has changed a lot. Two pairs of former foes are now on fairly good terms; Professor Oak retired leaving the lab in the hands of Gary and his wife Dora. New gyms and pokemon have popped up. In fact a trainer's school now exists in Pallet City, formerly known as Pallet town. However, there is a secret that's preventing Derek's parents from letting him go. Let's peek inside a certain house on Doduo Drive shall we?

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

It was a warm summer evening in our house in Pallet City when it all started. We were having eggplant Parmesan for dinner but my mind wasn't on the food but on something else. I pushed my piece on my plate around with my fork. My parents looked up at me.

"What's the matter Derek? " Mom asked concerned. At thirty-eight years old she was still pretty with her red orange hair flowing just past her shoulders. She was trying to feed my two and a half year baby brother Aiden, who had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, his dinner. Despite her best efforts, most of the food was on her light blue shirt. "Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head. "Not really, Mom. "

My five year sister Delia Jane, or DJ, looked up, her face smudged with cheese and tomato sauce. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you sick? Did you eat something bad at the reception?" she asked. Dad looked up from his own plate at her words.

"Not really, DJ. I just ate a lot there after the graduation. " I half-lied. _Though who could really eat after with those reporters bombarding me with questions? _"Plus there were tons of paparazzi "

Aiden looked at me. "puh-er-at-tee?" He tried sounding out the word.

Mom chuckled as she wiped baby food from his face with a napkin. " It's pronounced paparazzi, sweetheart," she said. "It means people who take photos of famous celebrities doing regular things"

"Oh."

" Are we famous Mom?" DJ asked.

My mother nodded. "it's because of your father and I, dear."

" Is that why there' s always people with cameras at my softball games that aren't part of the family?"

"That's right pumpkin." Dad smiled. "And they were there as I was taking you to your first day of school. . You have to know how to deal with them and answer their questions politely. Some of them can be very nice."

He turned to me. "Speaking of them You said that there were a bunch of them asking you questions at the reception. What sort of questions did they ask you?" He looked at me oddly.

I saw myself looking into those black eyes so like my own. "Just... Questions about what I was going to do next, if I had a goal in mind and if I was going to start a journey of my own." I mumbled the last five words.

My parents looked strangely at each other as if having a silent conversation. Finally Mom said, "Well that's nice. I'm surprised they weren't surrounding Sami. Her dad is Gary. " Dad stabbed his dinner viciously and that was the end of that conversation.

After dinner DJ and Aiden went up to their room with Mom to get ready for bed. Then she came back down and we washed the dishes.

" Jaden said he was going to talk to his parents about being a trainer" I said casually. The subject of my best friend, well at least his parents, was a sensitive one around my parents.

Dad stopped washing the dish in his hand, put it down on the counter and looked at me. "I'm surprised they'd let him."

Mom gave him a look. "What do mean by that, Ash? He's a normal boy just like Jordan is a regular girl; never mind what their parents did. I think it's good that he wants to go explore the world. What did they say?"

"Uhh" I looked at my shoes. "He hasn't said yet"

We finished the dishes in silence. They went into the living room to talk quietly. I stared out the window at the remaining sunlight, which flowed, over part of our backyard. I saw a few of Dad's Charizards fly back in for the night. I sighed. _I wish I could fly like them- I'd actually be able to see the world then._

I turned away from the window and walked over to the mirror. My reflection stared back at me. My unruly black hair flopped all over the place and my bangs fell cross my face- I pushed them behind my ear. I wore my favorite tee shirt-a grey one that had a picture of a Ponyta racing across it and a pair of patched shorts. Two green eyes winked at me. I grimaced as I took in the thin scars on my cheek. My friend Sami Oak needed my help a few days ago getting an unfriendly Purugly out of a tree. It chose to use me as a scratching post we were able to get the cat out after a while._ I hate puruglies. That thing was worse than Meowth when we have to give him a bath._

I heard something move behind me. as a voice yelled (Banzai!)

I turned around and looked as Aki, Pikachu and Storm's littlest pup, jumped at me from the kitchen counter. I caught her in my arms in mid-air. "you little furball. " I said as she nuzzled my check. "You didn't scare me that time"

(Rats. you looked distracted so i thought i'd scare you)

" Silly mouse, tricks for kids" I tickled her ear as she sighed in content. " Where's Taran?." I asked, looking for her brother. The only one of her siblings still with my family, Taran was normally was near his sister.

Her ears dropped. (he was with the jolteons earlier. Dad said he was wiped out so he crashed in the barn with sunset)

she looked out the window. I looked over at her sole distinguishing feature -she only had half her zigzag lightning bolt tail. When she was little there was some incident and it was bitten off. The loss of her tail meant she was unable to use electricity for the most part. She saw Ron, one of dad's staff members, lead some jolteons back to 'the barn' -an enormous warm attack-proof shelter for the pokemon- with a gaze of longing. (I wish I could be like them. I'd give the rest of my tail to be able to use electricity, even know Volt Tackle)

Despite barely being able to handle electricity Aki was determined to learn her species' special move, which not only took a ton of concentration but lots of practice. Dad told me how long it took for pikachu to learn it. _She has lots of guts. _She took her gaze away from then and focused up at me. (Papa won't let me learn it) she sighed. (Say's it's too dangerous.) I felt bad for her- she couldn't really use electricity so she beat herself up a lot.. (He let Taran, Thora, Electra and Zapp know it but not me)

I could relate to that- being unable to do something you really wanted to that everyone else was allowed. "I understand where you're coming from. Dad won't let me go on my own journey"

(Have you tried asking him?)

'Plenty. He still says it's dangerous, I guess we're in the same boat Aki" I sighed. You'd think it would be easy for my parents to let me go on my own journey!_ They should be encouraging me to leave but they keep refusing. _. _There's something they're keeping from me and I'm curious as to what. The_ saying goes: curiosity killed the cat and I was born under the sign of the lion. _Why wont they let me go. _

We both groaned in frustration. As if reading my emotions a female voice answered (I understand your frustration but your parents they have their reasons). I turned around and saw Aki's mother, Storm, pad into the room. I looked down at her. (Aki, sweetheart it's because you're too impatient)

Aki jumped down from my arms and rubbed her fur against her mother's. I knelt down and gave her ears a scratch. Asides from her small size Storm looked like any other female of her species but with one snag. Due to a rare disorder called electrumus deficient disorder, she couldn't really use electricity a lot but she could use it in little spurts. Over the years dad developed attacks for her to use. But she had a skill that made up for it: She had this ability to read emotions or auras and sometimes even minds. "You know I hate it when you do that emotion reading thing."

She licked my cheek. (sorry but it was pretty strong. Your frustration's pretty clear) she turned to her daughter (Julie wants to help you practice your Mega Kick. She's underneath the Blue Apricorn tree waiting for you)

(Yahoo!) With that Aki bounded off. She got along great with Julie, a timid female Nidoran that Ron found on the street. Thanks to Aki, Julie was starting to open up a bit more.

My Pokegear around my arm went off with a chirp-a text message. I pressed a button on the side to see the message. It was from Jaden: **said they'd 'talk it ovr'. Doubt it will happen pal. Keep fingers crossed. –Jade**

Storm looked at the text. (You think they'll let him go this time)

"I don't know". I had a funny feeling I knew what they were going to say.

(That reminds me, your parents want to talk to you)

I groaned. "Lovely. Wish me luck"

(Just don't get on their bad side)

"Ha" I stood up. "You think i want to?"

I went into the living room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch looking at something. As i got closer i saw it was one of their wedding photos. They looked up when they saw me. I decided to lie a bit. " I got a text from Jaden saying that his parents said he needs a partner for his journey."

Mom looked at me not believing me at all. " Really?"

"Uh... no. " I mumbled under my breath. " but even if they did say so then would you let-"

Dad stood up. "Absolutely not."

"If Jaden goes on a journey can-"

"No".

"But..." I began.

"For the hundredth time the answer is no"

"I've beaten every one at school at least three times. You were there when Principle Maplestone made that speech about me during graduation today."

"As much as I was impressed you're not going"

"Why are you against me going on my own journey? You know my friends all get to go-"

"You don't know what it's like out there."

"I've been to Cherrygrove City on field trips. For Mew's sake I'm twelve and a half! Grams said when you were my age you had already competed in two different leagues"

"Two and a half actually" he muttered half proudly half embarrassed under his breath. " Times were different then"

He gave me a cold look with his black eyes but I didn't flinch. He sighed and turned to mom. I knew there was something they weren't telling me. "Mom, please..."

She looked from dad to me. and back again. "Sweetie, it's not that we don't want you to go"

"Then what is it?"

"You're too young to know" dad mumbled

" That's not it is it? It's because you don't think I'm good enough. Sami's dad is the pokemon professor of kanto and he's letting her go on journey."

That was another lie-Professer Gary hadn't said anything about it to her. "It's not that-" Mom began.

"Then what is it?" I raised my voice.

"Derek, Aiden and DJ are upstairs. " Mom reminded me.

"It's ...complicated" Dad said.

"liar" I bolted upstairs into my room and slammed the door- hard.

I looked around my room. Pictures and photographs littered the wall. I went up to my favorite drawing- one my cousin Rosie Sketchit did during a visit when I was seven. It was one with some pokemon looking at me doing a victory pose with one hand and holding up a big trophy with the other. A title above the picture read "future kanto champ'. She had my uncle's drawing ability so it was incredibly lifelike. "Like that will ever happen except in my dreams" I sighed and flopped down on my soft bed.

I heard Dad's voice from the other side of the door. "Derek? Can I come in?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Look, you don't understand-"

"That I'm your son and you want to keep me stuck here forever? Why can't you just let me go off?" I yelled. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself so why can't I go?"

"I...can't " his voice was low.

"Why not?"

"I promised"

"What? You scared that I'll be stuck in your shadow for the rest of my life if I go? Why can't you see that I can handle myself? I hate you! I wish you'd disasapear from my life "

I heard him mutter something under his breath before heading downstairs. _Serves him right Just cause he's my dad doesn't mean he can't keep me here forever. I mean, yeah I've been to the battle frontier conference before- I know that there are tough foes out there. I've made my own mark for myself at school but Nooooo!_

About fifteen minutes later there was another knock on the door. " I told you go away Dad! I'm-"

"I'm not daddy". I heard my sister's voice. "It's me, Pikachu an' Aiden. Can we come in?"

I got up and opened the door. In came DJ, Aiden and dad's Pikachu. I half-closed the door behind them. She looked just like a mini version of my grandma, whom she was named after. A blue tee shirt and pokeball print PJs pants. In her left hand she carried a stuffed My Little Ponyta doll while the other one held Aiden's hand.

" We were reading and heard yelling," She explained. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"I Scareded too" Aiden said as he toddled over to me. He wore his onesie with Bulbasaurs on it.

I knelt down to face them and ruffled his hair as he sucked his thumb "hey, don't worry squirt. I'm still in one piece"

"Dad and I were at it... yet again"

DJ hugged her Ponyta doll. "why do you an' daddy fight a lot?"

(cause they are too much alike) Pikachu sighed. (you are so your father's son)

"Is that a good thing?" DJ asked him.

(Kind of. It means they're both stubborn and hardheaded)

"Am not" I muttered under my breath.

(Oh yes you are)

"How's that bad-" DJ began.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and I heard the lock click shut. At that sound we jumped. "Wh-what was that?"

(I don't know) Pikachu looked around, sniffing the air as if trying to figure out what or who locked the door.

"Look!" Aiden pointed at the window. Somehow next to a large spray bottle materialized. "What's that? "

His eyes went wide as we watched it spray out a thick cloud of this blue powder around the room. As the powder hit me I immediately felt sleepy and saw that my siblings were fast asleep on my floor. Pikachu scratched at the door (Ash! Get hell...) his voice slurred as the powder took effect and he fell sleep.

As I gave into the powder I heard the voice of Sibyl, one of dad's assistants in my head, "forgive me for this. You will understand why soon enough".

**XTime shift x Time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X**

"...Don't wanna go to school"

(He'ssss not waking up)

'Five more minutes mom" I muttered sleepily.

"Dude, wake up"

"It's the winter- I don't have to go to school"

"Okay you asked for it," A human hissed in serpent-tongue. {Come and arise up young derek- san. Come and rise up! Caterpies aplenty wait for us under the earth. Trouble afoot!}

" Son of a Luxray!" I jumped up into the air- my heart pounding fast I opened my eyes, looked around and then saw the culprit- a blurry figure standing in my room. " I hearing hate serpent-tongue in my ear. "

I rubbed my eyes to wake up. The figure came into view. When I saw whom it was my heartbeat went back to normal. " Thanks for the wake up call Jade. Even thought of using the alarm clock?" I grumbled at my best friend Jaden.

"I had to wake you up somehow. I swear you sleep like a Snorlax" His hazel eyes looked at me as he brushed a strand of his shaggy maroon hair out of his face. He wore a white tee shirt with the emblem of his parents' shop- a pair of forks behind a red rose. His Seviper, Severus was at his side.

There was something wrong- I noticed there was a worried look in his eyes, which was strange. "Jade, what's wrong "

"Derek, something happened here last night" his tone was serious. "I -I saw the police cars on my way here and there was a smashed window... "

I looked around the room in a panic and remembered the door slamming, the spray bottle. I saw the door was off it's hinges and there were scratch marks on the door. _Oh no! Mom and dad are going to kill me!_

"DJ, Pikachu and Aiden! Where are they? ...They were here last night and-"

(Don't worry) Severus waved his tail blade. (Your ssssiblings and pikachu are ssssafe with your grandma. you were the only one ssssstill asleeep when the copssss came)

"wh-what?" I stopped for a second. "cops? What happened?"

Jaden bit his lip. " we don't know. we heard the news on the radio that there was a break in here. The living room looks pretty bad. But nothing of value was stolen but..."

_If nothing of value was stolen and pikachu was in here .. _I felt like a Blastoise sent a huge ice beam into the pit of my stomach. I hurried and put on my shoes – I fell asleep in my clothes the night before- and raced down the stairs. "Mom ! Dad! Mom? D-" I stopped at the entrance to the den.

As I stepped into the den my stomach turned. _What in the name of the legendaries happened? _I looked around and saw red stains that looked like blood on the wall along with claw marks. the photographs from the mantle were scattered. broken stuffing was ripped out of the pillows. The walls and furniture had ice on them. One of the windows was smashed. The living room looked like a battle had taken place. I looked down at my feet and saw shards of broken glass so I sidestepped around them. There was a bustle of activity in the center of the room.

A picture on the ground caught my eye so I carefully picked it up. As I looked at it a tear fell down my face. It was a picture of mom, dad and me as a baby at their wedding laughing at some thing. we all had cake on our faces. I was really young at the time so I didn't remember it but I heard them talk about it so much it felt like I did.

"Excuse me Derek, can I talk to you? " I looked up from the picture and saw a police officer with chestnut hair and blue eyes address me- a growlithe at his side. I looked up and recognized Mr. Smithson, one of my classmate's dads. He was a nice guy- blind in one eye so his K-9 growlithe partner, Sasha, was his Seeing Eye dog.

I nodded as I carefully put the photo in my pocket. "Y-yes?"

"As you may have noticed something happened here last night" his eyes swept the mess that was the living room "we don't know what happened but we do know one thing for sure. your dad is gone"

_Dad's gone?_ My jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Gone?"

Sasha looked at me sadly (just that. I can't find his scent anywhere. Not only, that his pikachu's mate is missing too. All I found were pawprints and blood) her gaze followed to some pawprints on the ground.

_Storm's gone too?_ I felt like I had been hit with Stun Spore-I couldn't think or move.

Behind me I heard Jaden mutter two four letter curse words under his breath in serpent-tongue. "*Sssy'ak! Sz'yet*".

Sev hissed the translation, which I couldn't agree more with. . I kept on going back to the yelling match I had. _It's my fault. I told dad that I hated him and to leave me alone. It's my fault. It's my fault. I told him to disappear_

I must have blanked out for a few minutes since because Mr. Smithson said "Derek? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Sorry-I'm just worried"

Sasha licked my hand. (It must be hard for you and your siblings but we'll find him.)

Mr. Smithson looked at me. "Do you know if your dad had any enemies? Any one who would have had a big grudge against him or your family"

I racked my brains and thought hard. " Sorry Mr. Smithson, I can't think of any one like that. He's a pretty likable-". But then I saw something that made me lose my concentration.

The group at the other end of the room got up from the ground and I saw Sybil, her curly sandy hair giving her away. ". Careful with that arm " she was saying to the paramedics. " is the ambulance waiting outside? Easy does it Misty"

_Mom!_

"I tried to prevent it. They're gone" I heard mom's voice.

As the group went past I felt rooted to the spot. Mom was in the middle of the circle of paramedics but she didn't look like herself. There was a red line under her chin. Her skin, was ice blue, as if she been in a snowstorm, had bloody scratch marks on it. Her right arm was in a makeshift sling. I saw red lines on the sling. She was shivering and muttering something like 'I should've stopped her."

To be continued...


	2. sticky situation

Nodus by WyldClaw

Plot: according to word-a-day, nodus is "A complicated situation or problem" which is fitting for this chapter. If you think I own any aspect of Pokemon asides from my OCS or use them without permission then prepare to face a very angry WC- you DON'T want that. Understand? Good. Notes :Italics are thoughts. () Is translated Pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. One of misty's Pokemon from the show makes an appearance- read on to find out which one! Enjoy!

XxX XxX XxX

The rest of the day and the next blurred together. I couldn't remember whom I talked to or what I said- I was still in shock. What I remember thinking was: it's_ my fault dad's gone. It's my fault he's gone and mom's injured. I shouldn't have yelled. Why did I let my temper get the better of me?_

"There you go, derek " my grandmother Delia draped a shawl over my shoulders, breaking me out of my inner guilt train trip. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Until the police located dad she was staying with us and would help Sybil. The living room had been put back together-for the most part. There was a big board over the smashed window and there where a few faint red stains on the wall. No matter how much it had been restored i still could see the way it was the day after the attack in my mind.

DJ was brushing Sunnie, grams' flareon, on the floor while Aiden was playing with his trucks though half-heartedly. It was like the dread of what happened was looming over us, threatening to crush us. I knew Sunnie must have sensed what we were feeling cause he whimpered as he licked DJ's face.

I was glad Mom was resting in the guest room or she'd be feeling the same. _'Probably even worse since she saw whatever happened'_ She was rushed stat to the Pallet City Hospital that morning. The doctors were able to fix her arm but no matter how many times the police asked her, she couldn't recall what happened so she was discharged. At the moment taking a kip in our guest room, in no mood to battle so Sybil was taking care of the Battle Park.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

My grandma knew what I was thinking and patted my shoulder "he'll be fine, Derek. Your dad's been in tougher spots... than this " She reassured me, but I think she was trying to reassure herself more than me. "He's battled the Unown, saved Mewtwo a bunch..." her voice trailed off.

" He got to meet mewtwo? But that's only a myth" DJ looked up

"What's a moo-two?" Aiden piped.

I explained as best I could. "He's called mewtwo and quite real. He's a powerful psychic Pokemon that looks a giant humanoid cat with a long tail-"

Aiden pointed to Sunnie's fluffy tail. "Like Sunnie's?"

(Nah,) the flareon went over and flicked his tail in Aiden's face playfully. (This thing's a Psyduck's tail compared to that one. Think of it like a long thin version of a Pachirisu's)

Aiden giggled as the fire type tickled him with his tail. I continued. "He was crested by an evil human to be the world's most powerful Pokemon."

"Why would they do that?" Aiden asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Arceus knows why."

Grams took over for me. "And your father saved its life many times. The first time was in Johto. Your parents and godfather were traveling to Grandpa Canyon. It was a rainy day..." Aiden and DJ's eyes went wide as grams began the story. I tuned her out as I heard the tale many times. I had even met him once or twice. Sure he had a rough past but he had atoned for his crimes.

The mention of my parents reminded me of what I heard that night in my head "forgive me for this. You will understand why soon enough". I knew sybil was a little bit psychic and had a gengar. _Was it because she saw what happened? Was it gengar who closed the door? What did mom mean when she said 'I should have stopped her'? Who in the name of ho-oh's tail feathers did she mean by -_

A light tap jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw one of mom's azumarrils- Tidal. He was a bit small for his species. (Your mom was mumbling your name) he whispered.

I looked over at my siblings- they were too engrossed in the story to notice so I got up and left the room. "How is she Tidal?" I asked.

He sighed. (A bit better. I wish Pikachu would improve. He hasn't really been himself. He's been beating himself while beating the training dummies and looking around for them. ) _He shouldn't be the one doing that tidal. It's my fault._

"Poor guy. I feel bad for him with Dad and Storm both gone. He must feel like there's a huge lacuna in his heart. Did he try mentally calling them?" After saving them again mewtwo had 'bonded' dad, mom and pikachu so that they could contact one another by thoughts if they were seperated. However it had its limits.

(He tried but no luck) the Azumarill shook his head. (It's like he's blocked off or something. He's pretty upset. I remember when I was an Azurill- misty; him and I got separated from your dad thanks to some Beedrills-)

"Bet she completely flipped out " I grinned.

A smile crept onto the water type's face. (Naturally. I never saw such a determined pokemon want to find his trainer) we reached the door. (I used Refresh on your mom's wounds to help them heal. . I'll leave you alone while I get a cool compress for her)

"Thanks Tide. You're the best. I don't think sybil or grams would have made it through these past few days with out your help. I swear you've got the heart of a Luxray or even an Entei "

His cheeks went Tamato-berry red at the compliment. (I'm no legendary- I can't preform miracles or raise volcanoes or anything like that. I'm just your everyday Azumarill. I do my hardest to help misty, that's all)

His statement cheered me up a bit. " She couldn't have asked for a better pokemon. You've really kept us together during this time."

(Thanks, Derek.) His eyes went a bit watery (I just hope that she gets better and that the police can find Ash. Be back in a few minutes) he said as he walked off. I felt bad for him too.

I went into the guest room and quietly closed the door halfway. The room was bright and cheerful with puffy white clouds painted on a blue wall, the windows were open and I could hear the chirping of pidgeys and other bird pokemon. But this did nothing for mom. She was sleeping in the bed, mumbling something like "Don't hurt him..."

I touched her warm hand. She jumped right up in the bed, eyes wide, shouted dad's name and looked around nervously- her face white as a Dewgong. The long blue nightshirt she wore was soaking in sweat. "Mom don't worry - it's just me"

She calmed down when she saw me. " Oh Derek it's you. I thought- I thought you were-"

"Dad" I finished. She nodded.

"How's the search going?" she asked casually but I could tell she was worried,

"Not good. They can't track them down because there was no evidence left aside from blood. " I shuddered.

"I know he's not dead, Derek. I just do. I'd know if- if he was-" I saw tears form in her eyes- unable to form the last word. . "He's out there somewhere, ...alive."

"Is that cause of the bond mewtwo made?" I asked. She nodded, fighting back tears. "Anything?"

She gazed from me to the bedside table where her wedding ring lay then back to me. "Not a single thing. If I could –" she looked at her injured arm and sighed -"I'd go out on Aurora and search all over kanto, Johto. Hoenn even, if it meant finding him. If the battle frontier festival weren't coming up next week-"

An idea sprouted in my head. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

She shook her head. "Not much. We heard a disturbance and storm yelled. We went to check it out. There was this kadabra and this tall woman with gray and silver hair that I didn't recognize. Ash had this look in his eyes as if-as if the woman was back from the dead." She paused as if trying to remember, "the woman was stuffing her into a bag. We both leapt into action. I tried to stop her but the kadabra overpowered me. All I remember is your dad screaming my name. There was a sharp jab. The room got blurry and the woman laughed. It was very cold... then darkness and pain. That's when i woke up in the living room." _So dad recognized the kidnapper but mom didn't._

"Mom..."

"I don't k-know where that woman took them or wh-why. I don't know what she wants with them either. Baby, what if she comes back-"

"I'll fight her off "

She smiled weakly ". I wish I knew who she was. " She yawned. "I keep on having these dreams of her hurting you and your siblings. ."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You think you'll dream of her but" I thought hard. "Just think of some happier times instead like um your wedding or something like that" her face brightened up. " Tomorrow jade and I'll go out on Sunset and aurora to look. I'll find that woman and show her why I was one of the top trainers in the school. Nobody messes with my family".

She looked like she was holding back a tear. " You look so much like Ash right now. " I nervously chuckled and brushed my untidy hair with a hand. "You are so your father's son"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wondered.

She kissed my cheek. "It depends on the situation. You have his boldness, sweetheart. I know y-you'll find that woman." She yawned, closed her eyes and was asleep before she hit the pillow. A smile was on her face.

I felt her forehead- she was really hot. I slumped into the chair next to the bed. "Poor mom. She really misses dad. I wish there was some way for me to help out but what can I do? I'm just a teen"

No sooner had I said this Tidal came into the room, a cool compress in one paw and a folded up piece of paper in the other. (How is she?)

I took the compress from him and put it over mom's hot forehead, which helped to cool it down. "She's back asleep. She- she misses dad" I stated. I knew he heard some of the conversation with his ears.

(I can only imagine how much it hurts. I found this by the door. I thought I heard something but it was nothing but then I saw this) he handed me the piece of paper. Even folded up I got a bad vibe from it.

I unfolded it. At first I couldn't make out what it said because there were all theses red smears across the paper. The words were done with a thick black. As I started reading it my hand shook. A gasp came from my throat. I pointed at the note, which read:

**I've taken something you hold dear. To get him back you must enter a place you entered with him many year. Come to the darkest part of it in one night's time alone. No police or tricks or else. His life and the rodent's are in the balance. If you don' t come I will hunt you down after I kill the worthless rat**

I tried to steady my hand but no luck. I couldn't speak for a few minutes-It was a ransom note. By the sound of it, it was written by the same person who took them and wiped mom's memory clean. It was a clear threat: come alone or be hunted down like an Absol. "Th-the woman knows. She knows Storm can't use electricity"

I nervously bit my lip. _It means deadly business! Their lives depend on Mom showing up somewhere or-_. I couldn't end my thought. I turned to Tidal-I was torn. "What do I do? Should I tell Grams and the police? Or should I try to save them myself? Where's the place it's taking about? What would you do, Tide?"

He looked at me then mom before answering. (If my parents taken by a poacher, I'd try to find them if the authorities were unable to find them. But I wouldn't do it by myself. ) His voice dropped (I wouldn't show that to Delia or Misty. - they would flip out, I know you have the potential to save them. this is the chance you've been waiting for)

"Yeah. " I folded it up, put it into my pocket, and then got up out of the chair. I knew what he wasn't saying. If I got the police involved or if Mom didn't show up the kidnapper would kill Storm then return to finish mom – maybe even my whole my family-. I had to go- no choice. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back with dad and storm. I promise. You just get better. I'll bring them back home safely " I vowed.

"You mind staying with her till she falls asleep, tied?" I asked the Azumarill. "I don't want any one to sneak-"

He cut me off with a wave of his paw (who's gonna sneak in a room with an Azumarill in it, Derek?)

"Oh yeah. " I gave his left ear a pat. " How silly of me."

(Good luck)

"Thanks."

I exited the room, leaving mom and tidal and closed the door quietly. I went up quietly to my room to call Sami. She would know what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. busted or not so much

Busted or perhaps not by WyldClaw

Plot: a Magnetric munching on food looks up and says, "WC doesn't own pokemon. But Derek, Aki, Jaden, and Sami are hers so NO TOUCHY!" It goes back to eating. Author's notes are the same as the last chapter except {dream begins} and {dream ends} are just that. Please read and review. Thanks

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

{dream begins}

I was in a thick fog of some kind and my arms were being pinned behind my back so I couldn't move. A cold hand held my chin for a minute as if its owner was studying me. A pair of brown eyes gazed into mine. The hand's owner was so close I could count the white stripes in their greasy green hair.

"What do you think Cassidy?" a frog-like scratchy male voice said in a low whisper. " You think this whiny brat's is there? I mean he has the same looks as the boy and the girl's eyes." The speaker let go of my chin. I was sweating badly. The grip holding me tightened.

A female voice hissed, "What do you think, you idiot? Course he is, Butch- This could be our chance! Even though they destroyed the boss' chimera it led him straight into our hands. Now we can get rid of those insufferable-"

"Who are you? Where dada and momma?" I sounded like I was a toddler. In the far distance Mom and Dad were shouting my name

The first voice-Butch- chuckled. A golden haired woman smiled down at me- her purple colored eyes gleamed as if thinking of something. I guessed this must be Cassidy "We're Friends of your parents, little boy. We just want to help you find them " Her voice dripped with fake sweetness.

"Yeah, kid, stay with us and we'll help you find them" Butch chuckled.

"Now if you just call out to them, then they'll hear you. They're really worried about you. it would be so nice to have a little chat." Cassidy added.

Something in her tone made me think she wasn't friendly She sounded like the big bad Mightyena from the stories. There was no way I was going to end up like little red riding hood's grandma. "Nuh-uh." I shook my head.

"What's the matter, little boy? Don't you want to see your parents? "She growled dropping the sweet tone.

"You not fwends. You bad peoples " I said.

"You brat!" She slapped me hard. My face burned where she struck. It hurt badly as it swelled up. As i looked up I thought I saw a pidgeotto in the air but tears pricked my eyes. I blinked to get the tears out and the bird was gone

"He knows something's up. Twist his arm- that might work" Butch said.

Cassidy twisted it. I trembled and let out a tiny gasp of pain. _Whoever they are they want to lure my parents to them._ "He's not doing anything to attract their attention. Why don't we make him yell loudly?"

She looked at her partner then at me evilly. I looked down and saw a shiny blade of some kind up against my throat. It moved down and I saw red lines- Blood. I couldn't help it. I screamed "Dada! Momma! Help!"

"Derek!"

"Let him go! Your quarrel is with us!" My parents' voices rang out of the fog.

Butch laughed. "What's the matter, twerps? Scared to come closer? We're not going to slice him up..." Under his breath I heard him add "at least not yet"

The blade left my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief then it was at my side. "Don't you dare say a word?" Cassidy hissed.

"Let him go now!" Dad was furious. By now I knew they weren't friends. "He's not part of our past quarrels"

'Like we're going to listen to you, brat "

"Fine. Skyler, quick attack on Biff!" There was a sharp whistle.

Butch was irate. "Its Butch! Can't you idiots ever say it-URRRRRK!"

(eat my dust, loser!) a speeding fast pidgeotto dived down into his gut, a speeding white trail of light behind his tail feathers before flying back into the air. The attack slammed him into a nearby tree trunk.

"'kywer!" I recognized the flying type as one of Pidgeot's offspring.

He looked down at me (you okay kid?)

I nodded. "Where Dada?"

(He's-)

Butch got to his feet, maximized a pokeball and threw it into the air, calling out, "Cloyster! Ice Beam that blasted bird!"

As soon as it materialized from it's pokeball, the big water/ice Pokemon started firing ice Beams at Skyler, who dodged most of them but two of his tail feathers got hit

(Come on!) He grumbled then made a gesture at the other pokemon with a claw (nyah! Missed me, missed me, now try to catch me, ya overgrown clam) he taunted before heading into the fog.

"After it!" butch yelled. The pokemon lumbered off into the fog

I heard the sound of pokeballs being enlarged and opened. I saw two large Mightyenas come up to Cassidy. "Find them and bring them to me... Alive. I want to make them suffer," she hissed to them. "They'll pay. Oh yes they will". _Who were these people and why did they want to make my parents suffer?_

"Derek? Where are you" I heard mom's voice but I couldn't see her.

"Momma! Momma!"

"That's it brat, come closer" butch said. There was a growl and fighting sounds from the fog. I could tell Dad brought one of his pokemon out to help Skyler fight the Cloyster. I shook from fear.

"Help! " I screamed as I saw the Mightyenas growl and lunge into the fog. The air was full of their ululations as well as the sound of my parents' pokemon fighting them. _What if the mightyenas overpowered them?_

"Don't you hurt him." Mom yelled.

"Is that a threat, twerp?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"You better not hurt him" mom growled. She beckoned to me. "don't worry, baby-momma's coming"

" So it is a threat." Cassidy laughed. " when you say hurt him you mean like this?" She slashed the knife down my side -red lines appeared where the cold steel touched. I couldn't help it. "Momma! Dada!" I cried, tears and sweat pouring down my face.

I heard movement behind me and saw a vicious looking raticate come up to Cassidy. "Hyper Beam them to bits" She hissed. "I'll just say that that there was an 'accident"

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in a different clearing. thorny vines or something -was holding me tightly.. I was fidgeting around in my bindings and blood ran down my skin. I looked to my side and saw my parents and pikachu bound by thick vines. A shadowy figure was in front of us about five feet away -I couldn't see too many details about them except for a scared face. The figure pointed a gun right at me and as they pulled the trigger, I heard my parents yell my name as I screamed theirs. " derek! Derek!"

" Momma! Dada! Momma! Dada..."

{Dream ends}

"... Mom...dad! Mom! Dad! "

(Derek wake up!) Something or someone was poking my side.

"Huh?" I sleepily opened my opened my eyes and saw Aki. I rubbed my eyes and got up on the bed, she had been poking me with her paw. I looked down and saw my blue sleeping shirt was covered in sweat. "What's up?"

(You were shouting your parents' names.) She looked at me concerned. (You look a bit pale.)

"Bad dream" I muttered. I remembered it clearly and shuddered. _Only a dream. Only a dream but why did it feel so vivid?_ "Can't remember much about it" I lied .

(I wanna help you) she whispered. She knew what I was planning-she overheard me last night. (I want to help find ash and mom)

I looked at her half tail laying flat on my bed. "But Aki, you can't -"

She sighed (I know. can't use electricity much but you don't have any pokemon of your own. I can use my paws and teeth. Besides, it would be risky going who knows where to rescue them with out any protection)

I looked at the pack by my bedside, thinking. She does have a really good point. If dad knew I was going without any pokemon I'd be toast. _I'm just a kid!_ He told me some of the scrapes he got in when he was younger -he wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for his pokemon. _She is pretty good with her other attacks and brave. If I asked anyone else they'd tell. I think it would be good for her to go. She and I both want to prove things to our parents and this might be the best way._

I looked back and smiled as I rubbed her chin. "You know, they say every human needs a good pokemon to help them out of jams. Despite your disadvantages, I've seen you knock out a lot bigger pokemon. " Her eye brightened. " I think you're almost as brave as Sasha. I mean you don't give up or anything and I do need someone who can hear far distances"

(Me? You want me to help?)

I nodded. She jumped up and stared licking my face. After a minute she stopped. "I'll go get ready"

(What about Papa?)

I nearly overlooked her dad. "Hopefully he's asleep. Tidal told me he wiped himself out yesterday."

Aki jumped off the bed as I got up and opened the door all the way for her. I watched her go into DJ and Aiden's room then closed it. As I got ready I thought _this might be the most foolish, if not the most, foolish thing I've ever done_

About twenty minutes later I quietly opened the door. I had on a gray tattered t-shirt and blue capries. A white brimmed hat with a lightning bolt covered my mess of dark hair. I wore a small gray backpack that I stuffed with a few super potions. Aki was waiting for me at the top of the stairs I nodded. (Are you going to tell dj and aiden?)

I shook my head. "No. I don't want them to worry. You saw what dj was like yesterday ". She had been a complete wreck- I think she inherited grams' worried gene. "It would hurt way to much"

(Good point. the sooner we leave the quicker we can find them)

Without another word we walked down the stairs quietly. As we reached the last one I heard a familiar voice. (Where are you two going at this hour?) Pikachu said as he walked into the hallway- he looked worn out. _Oh crud- we're toast_

(Morning papa) Aki tried to act natural.

He tried to manage a smile (morning. where are y-you two off to at his early hour)

"Umm. Picking up a delivery for Roquet ramen. Jaden said Markus is sick so Dave needs another hand to help him at the docks "

(Then why do I smell super potions in your bag)? He wasn't fooled (Tell me the truth Derek)

I sat on the last step and he jumped up to join us. I pulled out the note. "Tidal found this on the front stoop while I was with mom last night" I handed the note to him.

While he read it to himself his fur spiked up and the color vanished from his face. He handed it back to me a few minutes later. He was at a loss for words. (That's ... that's...)

"I know. There's no word to describe it. That's why I have to go. "

(Your dad wouldn't let you put yourself in danger like that) he reasoned. (If misty saw that note-)

"She'd get even more panicked. You know she can't remember what happened..."

(They'd do anything for each other. )

(But she wouldn't know what to expect or where to go) Aki piped up. (It doesn't say where. The kidnapper must think she knows)

_Thank you aki. _. "It could be anywhere in kanto or even Johto"

(True. But how would you fight this person?) He inquired as his fur fell flat and the color returned. He was right-on my own I stood no chance but I had my friends.

"I have a plan". _Oh Arceus I hope I know what I'm doing_

He sighed again. (Why don't you just call the police? This could be a lead to finding them.)

"The note said No police or tricks or else" I shuddered. I didn't want to know what 'or else' meant. .

(What about showing it to Delia? She might be able to track them down with Sunnie) he looked at me, nonverbally pleading me not to do something reckless.

_Cause I promised mom that I'd get them back. Jaden, Sami and I came up with a plan. _"You didn't see her last night, Pikachu. She was trying to reassure me dad would be fine but I could tell she was s nervous and panicked. Anyways she's not that great a trainer-she's told me herself"

(She favors not getting involved, Papa) Aki reminded him. (She doesn't like conflicts that much. You told me how she helped that girl in the crystal tower when it was going all crazy and got her to calm down? The one who now writes books about legendaries? Sally or Millie or...) she prompted him

(Molly Hale) he corrected her.

(Yeah, her. Didn't you also say that when ash came to rescue her she didn't want to cause a fight with that fake Entei)

(Well yeah...)

"Besides" I lowered my voice. "If she saw that note she'd freak out... Please Pikachu. I have to try " I paused waiting for his response.

(Look, Derek. Your parents are my best two human friends on the planet. I'd do anything for them. Your mom would follow your dad to the end of the world. Whoever took your dad and Storm knows. They- they mistook storm for me- asides from the size difference and the electrical usage we look the same. They expect misty to go-)

"But Mom's injured" I butted in. "And if they expect mom to go it's gotta be a " I mouthed, "trap"-

"I'll go- I have to go. " Tears formed but I took no notice. " I promised mom last night. If someone doesn't show up at the right time-"

(Then we're are as good as dead. Please papa. We can save them) Aki begged. (You know it's the truth)

"It's also my chance to prove myself. Please I have to do this. You don't know how much this has hurt her" _Please don't stop me. Please don't stop me_

Pikachu's eyes went from me to Aki and back again for a few minutes while I put the note away in my pocket. (I guess you're both right. If things get bad-)

I gave him a smile. "They won't. I know what I'm doing".

He smiled. (I recognize that look. Ash gave it all the time when he was about to do something reckless) he turned to Aki (promise me you won't do anything too reckless)

(I won't Papa. I'll be safe. I'll bring Mom back) she touched electrical sacks with him.

"I'll make sure she does. Ursa Scouts honnor"

We got up and went to the door. After I unlocked and opened it I knelt down and faced him again. "Please keep Mom safe, pikachu, I know she's hurt. If I don't come back soon," I gulped.

(we're going to bring them back alive!) Aki looked at me with confidence. A flicker of sadness passed through her dad's eyes.

I hugged him. "I promise. I'll bring them back. Just don't tell mom or grams unless I don't come back or it gets too late"

He licked my hand (you are so your dad's son)

"Thought you told DJ last night that was a bad thing"

(It can be) He chuckled (in this case it's a good thing)

"Mom said the same thing last night. ... before Tidal found the note"

(Misty knows what she's talking about) he looked at me then at Aki. (Good luck you two) He gave me paws up sign as we slipped out the door.

I quietly closed it and locked it. It was still early out so an early morning chill hung about. (Jaden and Sami are here) Aki pointed to the large Oran berry tree about ten feet away from us, where two humans were talking.

As I got closer I saw Jaden and Sami. Sami, my other best friend, was a tall twelve-year-old tomboy with dark blue hair and amber eyes. She wore tan shorts and a tee shirt with an image of a flock of bird pokemon on it. Above her a Swellow and Pidgeotto wearing an orange bandana were doing aerial maneuvers. A blue gray Rattata was running around her on the grass. (Told you I smelled them)

"Hush, Remy ". She looked at me as I came over. "Took you long enough. "

"Pikachu caught us," I explained.

"He's not gonna rat you out is he?" Jaden asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

(And get the whole house upset? Have you ever seen misty mad Jaden? It's not pretty) Remy gave him a look and then jumped up onto Sami's outstretched arm.

"he's as hurt as mom is. Maybe even more so" I told jaden.

"here" Jaden handed me a plastic cup with a straw in it and then handed a smaller one to aki. . " Roquet ramen's triple berry-banana energy- boost smoothie. "

"mmm" I said as I sipped the drink. The blend of oran berries, blueberries, bananas, strawberries, yogurt and peanut butter filled my mouth. I finished the drink in a few minutes. I threw the empty cups into the nearest trashcan after getting aki's. Sami gave me a powercrunch strawberry-chocolate granola bar as jaden gave aki some berries and a few sweet pokéblocks .

after we finished I fished the note out of . we all huddled around it. When Sami, Jaden and Remy looked at it the color from their faces vanished for a few minutes. "It's. Worse than I thought" Sami said. Jaden nodded.

Remy sniffed at the red smears. (Whoever did this is horrible. Those smears are splatters of blood. What's this line about entering a place you entered with him ago many years mean?)

Jaden, Aki and I looked at each other- we had no clue. "I don't know. It could be anywhere" I admitted "knowing my parents it could be any where. Where do we even start to look?"

Sami snapped her fingers. "Start? That's it! Derek you're a genius! I think I know where your dad is!"

"What do you mean you know where dad is?" I asked Sami

She grinned. " When you said, 'where do we even start I had a flash of inspiration. I was reading medieval Travels the other day. " I groaned. " There was a chapter how in medieval times there was much more of a land mass between viridian-"

"Huh?" Jaden was confused.

. "When you get to the point of this, let me know. In plain english "

She scowled at my remark. "Think about it you two. Where do all trainers have to pass through?" She replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. the overgrown forest

Off we go by WyldClaw

Plot: disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS UNDERSTAND? That means that Derek, Sami, the monardrill, Jaden and Aki belong to me. Good, now that's out of the way onto the author's notes. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokèmon speech while " " is humans talking.. If you take my characters or flame me I will unleash my claws and attacks on you. Enjoy!

"Um, the pallet City woods? " Jaden guessed

She shook her head. " Guess again jade"

"Viridian city?" I guessed. Again she shook her head

(Pewter City?)

"You're getting warmer Aki"

I thought hard. Not viridian city, not the woods, not Pewter city. Then it hit me! "The Overgrown Forest?"

"Yup!" The Overgrown Forest, or just "the Forest" was this enormous forest labyrinth between viridian city and Pewter city. Originally called the viridian forest it had grown vast over the decades owing in part to some mad ex-trainer of Erica's who experimented on pokèmon tried to take over Viridian City before they were stopped rumor said some mutant pokèmon still lived deep within. Unless you had a flying or a psychic type that could teleport it was the only way, to reach Pewter City and could take days, even a month to navigate. Dad and other trainers made a walkway for trainers on one of the easier a few years ago . There were also rumors of a hidden gym in it.

"Let's go find them!"

"It's just like that cartoon we used to watch. " Jaden referred to our favorite childhood cartoons, Pokemon Rescue Adventures, about teams of pokèmon that went around on rescue missions.

I could just see the headlines in the Pallet-Viridian Times- the local newspaper: Kids Save Frontier brain: Triple Teenage Threat- teens save frontier brain's life. _Then mom couldn't say no to letting me go on my own journey. Whatever they're hiding from me this rescue mission should be enough to-_. Sami broke me out of my thoughts of glory by saying " good luck you three."

"Wh-what?"

"Um, I'm not joining you guys" she replied

"But- but we're a team," Jaden sputtered

(It's gonna be tricky without your help )

"You said it, Aki." She sighed. "It'll take luck and skill. And while we may be three of the top trainers at the school, we're only teenagers. You and Jaden are better trainers than me." I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "Use your brain Derek. If Pikachu said he wasn't going to tell on you you're in the clear."

(And Jaden's parents are so wrapped up in the shop and the Grand Festival) Remy put in.

"Cause Jordan's in it" Jaden muttered under his breath.

"But what about you?" I asked Sami

But Aki answered (considering your parentage if only two of you are spotted out it isn't odd. Gary and Dora would know something is up)

(Plus the starters need to get bathed and I think the Harrisons are coming over- something about testing a new pokechow. We all know how Ryan gets around those girls) Remy added.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. _Oh crud! Their best friend- my godfather- is coming today. _If he finds out Dad's gone and mom's injured. {AN: who do you THINK is Derek's godfather? he's a huge flirt when it comes to pretty girls}. " Tarous poo! If he finds out that Dad's gone he's gonna flip!"

(Relax Derek) Remy saw the look on my face (I'm not sure they are coming today so don't quote me on that.)

"I'm supposed to help the Harrisons out today.. I told my parents I would. If I left or told Ryan where I was going Dad would find out and he'd blab to your mom" Sami looked up. Jaden, Aki and I saw an upset look in her eyes. "Wish I could go with you guys."

"How are we supposed to get there? we can't teleport there or " Sami silenced Jaden with a wave of her hand.

"Why do you think Talon and Sora are here?" she let out a long Pidgey call. A minute later the Swellow and Pidgeotto above us flew down in front. The Swellow's tail feathers were fluffed out.

(You rang, Samantha kyra-) the Swellow began to bow. The Pidgeotto smacked his head with her wing. (Owww)

(Featherbrain!) She glared at him (you know how much she hates that name).

"Thanks, Sora. Someone needs to teach Talon common sense." Sami patted Sora on her neck for a minute.

(I have common sense) he muttered.

(Then use it) Sora pecked him.

(why I oughta-)

"leave your little spat aside for a few minutes you two. I've got a job for you. I need you to take Jaden, Aki, and Derek into the darkest part of the Overgrown Forest Without being seen"

They both nodded their heads (no problem)

Sora ducked down ad Aki and I got on her back. I easily got into the flying position, as did Jaden on Talon's back "Good luck guys" Sami told us

"You too" I told her, feeling myself go a bit pink. "I-"Don't think I can do this"

She looked me in the eyes. "You'll be okay Derek. You're a great trainer, you really are."

"Not as good as you" I muttered. " I mean you're really smart-"

"Me?" she chuckled. "Books and cleverness. .there are more important things in life - bravery and friendship., j-just be careful"

Jaden looked over at us. "I'd be worried about whoever took your Dad and Storm. They're gonna be mincemeat when we reach them"

I stroked Sora's feathers with a shaking hand. "It's just... What if I'm unable to get them? What if I don't make it back? What if I..." I couldn't finish.

(You'll do great) Aki licked my hand. (You can do it)

I looked down at the little mouse for a few seconds. "I can?"

(You're one of the greatest trainers in Pallet!) Remy squeaked.

"You really think so?

Sora turned her gaze on me. (Think so? We KNOW so)

Jaden got off Talon and came over to us. "Don't beat yourself up. Meowth says um..."

Sami imitated Meowth- accent included. "Dat kid's got da bigges' heart i know a. 'e doesn't know da meaning of da woid 'quit'.. he wouldn't let nuttin' get in da way a his goals " She switched back to her normal voice. "Don't worry. After all you're the son of the Chosen One"

I rolled my eyes- I knew that whole mess by heart. " I HATE that excuse."

(If anyone can save them it's you) Talon stated

My eyes darted from my two best friends to Storm, Remy to the bird pokèmon and back again. They would never let me down- if they believed I could do it, I could. I turned my hat around. "I'll- I'll do it" In spite of everything I smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go save my dad and storm!"

There was a silent cheer and Jaden returned to talon's back. "Good luck" Sami repeated

I fished through my pocket, pulled out the note and handed it to her. "If we don't make it back before the deadline or something I- I want you to give this to my mom"

She took it from me. "But she'll freak out when she-"

Jaden realized something. "Hold you rapidashes Sami. Der didn't leave a note although he told pikachu. The note might be enough to restore Mrs. K's memory of what happened that night"

(Fair point Jaden) Aki told him. I bit my lip.

(You guys ready) Talon asked us and we nodded.

(Hold on tight!) Sora zoomed up into the air. I wasn't scared – Dad had a bunch of flying types –I knew how to manage aerial riding. The surrounding areas zipped by. I_ hope we're not too late. What if we meet up with that woman mom described? If she were able to wipe mom's memory and kidnap dad and storm, taking out two teens wouldn't be a problem. What if-. ._

Jaden looked at me breaking my train of thoughts. "Hey man, you worried about your dad?"

"Not really about him but about what we're gonna face. I mean it's like us walking into a Luxray's den. We don't know what will be there " I admitted

"Don't worry- I got your back" we didn't speak after that .

_ Who knows what we would find_. I got a chill down my body. I didn't know what we would find in the Overgrown Forest or where we'd find dad and storm. Not to mention where we would find them, I felt a shiver go down Aki's fur too. _Sometimes I wish my parents weren't famous_ I thought as we flew closer into the mass of trees.

I recalled what I knew about the Forest. It was incredibly vast - in fact from the air it looked like a mass of green patches but we headed into a darker looking part. Since it was full of dense layers of trees it was dark and gloomy. Countless bug types, Weedles, Wurmples, and more lived there due to the dark environment. . It was allegedly where that trainer created the evil pokèmon. Suddenly I had a wierd sense of de ja vu and an image of a glowing Beedrill carrying me somewhere into a forest came into my mind, I gulped. _It's just nerves. It's just nerves. Why didn't I think of bringing antidotes? More so why did I chug down that smoothie and granola bar? _I got a bad vibe as we got closer. _What am I going to do? I'm just a kid! I've never really taken on anyone n a fight asides from school and bullies. there were those Spearows but I hope that we can get in to wherever they are being held and get them out safety. .._

_._I must have been thinking hard since I didn't notice we had landed until Aki poked me in the rib with her paw. "Huh?"

(We're here) she saw the worried look on my face (Whatcha thinking about)

"About what's waiting for use." I admitted as I got off Sora's back. She jumped onto my shoulder- her favorite spot.

Sora looked at us. (You guys be careful.) She gave my hat a playful nip with her beak. (Good luck)

(We will) Aki assured her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Talon give Jaden, who had gotten off, the same kind of nip.

We went over to Jaden and saw them take off through the trees. Unfortunately the trees were so thick that we couldn't see them once they hit the treetops. We walked in silence for a while; Aki jumped down to the ground and sniffed the way with her nose. The sounds of the bird types twittering and chirping around us calmed me down a bit but I was still a bit jumpy. It was so dark that we couldn't really see what was in front of us. It's not so bad. "Where do you think we'll find them?" Jaden asked after a bit.

"I have no clue," I confessed

Aki's ears twitched and she stopped - she heard something. (Wait. I hear some- Ugghh)

Her 'Ugghh' was due to a big sticky glob of honey plopping onto her fur from somewhere above us. Seconds later a glob fell onto the back of my shirt then a second one fell onto my hat. "Yuck!"

"Gross and icky is what i'd say," remarked Jaden

(You said that right) Aki was trying to clean her fur of the sticky stuff and failing. Then PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! Three more huge globs fell on us .

"ewwwww" Jaden remarked.

(My poor fur feels so gross now)

"Yeah" i agreed "but at least we aren't being attacked by combee or burmy or munchlax"

" As soon as we find your dad and storm we'll get that gross stuff off of you, " Jaden suggested

"Yeah..." i stopped in the middle of the path and aki and Jaden followed suit. I had heard something in the distance... something like a large group of wing beats that seemed to coming closer

"Derek? What's up man? Why did you stop"?

"Thought i heard a bunch of wing beats coming toward us"

(Turn slowly around humans. We not attack ...yet). You turn around) a voice buzzed.

We turned around. Jaden gave out a little yell. "YIPES!"

"Don't move," I said from the corner of my mouth. I understood why he screamed. There was a huge swarm of bug pokèmon flying around us- venomoths, Beautiflies, and more-. In front were two large oddly glowing Dustox and a huge pokèmon that was a mix of a Butterfree and a Beedrill. It's body looked like a butterfree but with a Beedril's coloring. It's nose-like structure was a pale blue color. It had two large antennae, a slightly pointed mouth and two Beedrill arms as well as butterfree ones. It's compound, eyes looked like a Beedrill and had four sets of razor sharp wings. Two stingers were on the tip of its body its antennae were glowing blue. I recognized it- it was a Monardrill. My heart pounded- Monardrills had an ability called Angry swarm that would let them control other bug types... but that was only if they were really angry.

The bugs circled us. "Wh-what do they want with us" Jaden asked.

"No clue". It wasn't the bugs or the monardrill but the Dustox that unnerved me.

The monardrill looked and pointed a wing at us then at aki. (glowing dustox say you steal honey from hive.) The bugs around us stopped circling and simply hovered in the air, as if daring us to attack. (not true let you go we will. it looks to be true. It does )

Even though the monardrill wasn't the smartest bug in the swarm i knew it was serious. (N-n-no.) Aki tried to act braver than she was (we didn't steal-)

(It liessss) one of the Dustox buzzed, making my skin crawl. (Bind it and the humans. They have honey on them )

I shook my head. "Sh-she's n-not lying. We just got here. The honey plopped on us from above." I have a strange feeling i know who dropped the honey on us

The Monardrill looked at us as if trying to decide if i was telling the truth and twitched its wings (you not steal honey from hive then?) Murmurs went through the crowd.

"No. We don't know where anything is," Jaden honestly said.

whispers went through the crowd. I noticed something yellow on the second Dustox's wingtips and arms. "Look at the Dustox. It has something on its -"

They let out an ear-shattering screech that made us put our hands over our ears (LIES! THIS HUMAN TELLS ALL LIES! KILL THEM! ATT-)

murmurs went through the circle of bugs. The Monaradril put up a stinger and silence fell. It glared at the Dustox (you not tell swarm to attack. You strangers here. Swoba'a. where be Swoba'a?)

i heard whispers among the swarm. (Swoba'a.)

(Swoba'a tell if lying or not)

(She can read humans minds)

"who's Swoba'a?" I whispered to Jaden.

he shrugged. "dunno. The name sounds like a Swoobat"

from the crowd a lone figure appeared- indeed it was a Swoobat. An old shiny Swoobat . she flew up to us. ( I be Swoba'a . probe minds for truth I will) she closed her eyes and I heard a slight humming for a minute. Then she opened them. The shiny pokèmon turned to the Dustox, eyes narrowed. (Humans tell truth. They not steal from hive…. You do!) She unleashed a psybeam at the same time as a shadow ball was sent out from the Dustox. (You frame humans!)

Within a matter of seconds there were attacks flying left and right.

"Come on!" Jaden told us "let's get out of here!"

We ran as fast as we could away from the fighting bugs. It was hard because aki and I were covered in honey

After we had gone a while we saw Swoba'a fly in front of us so we stoped (get stickiness off you I shall) she used a light confusion attack so that the honey was wiped off of us.

"Thank you " I bowed respectfully

(Run away you should, Dustox still angry- wanted you dead)

We nodded and resumed our running. "Those Dustox framed us" I said out loud as we ran. "But why"

"I don't know. " Jaden answered.

Then we heard a buzzing noise and we looked behind us. (DUCK!) Aki yelled. We did that, missing the Razor wind flying over our heads.

"Something tells me those Dutox don't want us to leave here alive ," I muttered

"Well" Jaden said as he took out Severus' pokéball and enlarged it. "They can't find us if we disappear in smoke. " He threw it into the air " Severus come on out!"

"I get what you're saying" I grinned as his Seviper materialized and made the biggest smokescreen/haze cloud he could.

(Issss thisss good enough Jaden) the snake asked after he completed his task

"Yup. Great job" he replied. All four of us ran as fast as we could- we knew it would not hold for long.

We ran untill we hit a fork in the path next to a dark looking cave. Jaden panted for breath. "I ... think... we lost them" he said.

(Wrong-o humans) a voice buzzed. We looked up and saw those weird Dustox again. _What is with those things?_

Jaden was about to tell Severus to use Flamethrower when the bugs' eyes glowed blue. A blue outline appeared around the two. "What's going on?" Jaden said as they were lifted into the air and slammed against a tree. They fell to the ground.

The two Dustox waved their wings and Jaden and Severus' eyes closed as if asleep. The four eyes went back to normal.

Aki Jumped into my open arms and I held her tight. _That's impossible_

(Now that we've gotten rid of the spare.) One began.

(Time to deal with you) the second one ended. It flapped it's wings hard- the gust attack was so strong it sent us into the mouth of the cave! Before we could climb out we saw their eyes flash. A huge pile of rocks came down over the entrance leaving only a silver of light.

(Wh-what do we do now?)

"No clue" I said.

(Something's pulling me into the cave) I noticed her fur was fur standing on end.

She was slipping out of my hands but I grabbed her tightly. The unknown force got stronger. "Help-" I managed to yell before the unknown forces sucked us into the mouth of the cave. Aki's fur was standing on end. As it pulled us into the unknown, I noticed that we were going doing a large metal tube.

(Where are we going?) she whispered as we fell

"I –don't know," I admitted.

(I'm scared) she told me as we were sucked down a long tube.

"Don't worry. We're gonna to be fine" I reassured her. _I hope._ I noticed a light coming from the end of the tube, a light that was quickly approaching.

THUD!

We landed on the cold floor of a large room. (Owww) Aki muttered as she wriggled out of my arms.

"Are you okay?"

She checked herself over. (I think so. Where are we?)

"no clue". I got up off the dusty floor and looked around the gray dark room. it looked like a small indoor field of some sort. There was a door on each side of the room. Aki ran up to the one nearest us and tried to open it. She ran back to me and shook her head. (It's locked_). I bet the other one was too_ There was a balcony above our heads. _It's the hidden gym but why are the doors locked_

I noticed something or rather someone in the middle of the room. The person was on their side in a net on the floor. From what I could see their hands and legs were tied up tightly and they were badly bruised . I saw a mess of untidy black hair... which matched my own _. It couldn't be... could it?_ "Dad?"

Aki ran up to him to make sure it wasn't a trick. She went around him once,. _mom said she knew he was still alive-that he wasn't dead_.. She bounced back to me . (It's Ash alright. He's alive but he's hurt badly) she looked worried ( but where's mom?) she choked back a tear.

I hugged her. _where WAS she?._ "don't worry, we'll find her. She can't be far "

she blinked gratefully. (thanks. I think that whole thing with those Dustox shook me up) her face brightened (maybe he knows where mom is)

"good deduction" I patted her and then bolted over to the net, Aki at my side shouting his name. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"


	5. enter the kidnapper- hunter J

J's entrance by WyldClaw

Plot: want dementors from harry potter to suck out your soul? Didn't think so . don't assume I own Pokemon OR steal Derek and Aki without asking me! Italics are thoughts. () Is translated Pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. Oh yeah, I've never seen the episodes J is in {haven't watched the anime in years} so I don't know how she talks or anything. If I get anything wrong please don't hammer me with flames, Enjoy!

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

He groaned at the sound of my voice. "mmm?"

(look) Aki pointed with her paw .

"oh!" A small gasp escaped my mouth. he looked pretty worse for wear. one of his eyes was swollen and there were bloody wounds all over him. One shoulder was messed up real badly and there was a dried deep gash on the other shoulder. Burns covered his face and arms. His shirt and shorts- what he must have been wearing that night were ripped and had red marks on them. He was mumbling something that sounded like mom's name through the gag on his mouth .under His hands and legs were tied behind him-with the strangest rope I'd seen- it was pink and looked to be made out of a thick rope.. anger boiled up inside of me. _ who did this to him?_

Upon closer inspection I saw a pulsating pink gas band over a regular rope. The pink gas band was over the net as well.

Aki sniffed it and then backed away . (I think that pink gas thing is Dream Mist) it took a few minutes gazing at it but something clicked. she looked up at me (that explains why your mom couldn't find him) . _it blocked off his mind. But if someone put dream mist on the rope and net then they must know about the bond. But it's pretty confidential . how would they know?_

"Turn around! It's me!" I said as I walked around to face him. at the sound of my voice he slowly looked up. his eyes were big as Electrodes and he tried to say something through the gag. Aki and I studied the Dream Mist net. _It looks strong_

(I can break that with my Iron Paw and Ice Punch attacks) she told me. dad shook his head. I stepped to the side. Aki's right forepaw glowed white as She let out a battle cry. she slammed it into the net as it became surrounded in white sparkles. She did the attack at least four times until the net was frozen. Next she used Mega Punch which then shattered the net into a thousand tiny fragments on the ground and her paw returned to normal.

I knelt down and yanked the gag off his mouth. he gulped the air greedily.

Aki went to untie his hands with her teeth . (yuck! I'm going to be tasting this foul stuff in my mouth for a week) she muttered.

I bent down and tried to untie the thick knots of Dream Mist infused rope around his legs. "What you doing here?" he whispered looking around the room as if he expected someone to barge in.

" rescuing you. I ... had to come. There was a ransom note next to mom and it said for her to come here or else. But I couldn't let her go after she had been injured-"

his eyes lit up. "she's still alive?"

Aki stopped chewing the rope for a few seconds to answer. ( injured badly and doesn't remember much of what happened. But other than that she's alive.) she went back to chewing the rope.

I nodded. "she... knows you're still alive but she couldn't locate you"

he smiled for a brief second. "knew Misty wouldn't give up on me easily . it's that stupid rope she put on me"

(Who you talking about ?) Aki said through mouthfuls of rope so it sounded more like 'foo yoo 'awking abou'.

I had a weird feeling who "she" was. "is she the same person who caused the injuries?" I blurted out.

A pained look appeared in his eyes . "yes"

"mom said that you had this look on like someone rose from the d-dead" I gulped.

"I thought she was... I didn't think she survived " he glanced again nervously around the room. He struggled against his bonds. "we have to get out of here before she comes back. She ... went in the back with Storm"

Aki stood up as she got one arm free. (show me where she is! I'll tear her to bits)

he shook his head . "Trust me, Aki. The person who has your mom... she's capable of unspeakable evils. you wouldn't stand a chance ..You don't want to know"

"Try us". I stopped untying him to listen. So did Aki.

He sighed. "Years ago in Sinnoh there was this bounty hunter May, Brock, Pikachu and I ran into a bunch-"

"Jaden's parents said something about a hunter .they encountered there. They said she was a sociopathic, greedy, b-URRRK" a huge black mass hit me in the gut and sent me flying to the wall. Dad and Aki yelled my name as I hit it hard. _Holy Ho-oh that stung like heck! _before I could move a huge dark tail pinned me to the wall.

my eyes followed the tail, my worry rising. The tail belonged to a Dragonite. _NOT good._ I'd seen the psuedo-legendary before. Mom had one she raised from a Dratini Dad gave her for Valentine's Day one year however there were some major differences between hers and this one . Aurora had orange skin, friendly eyes and a kind-hearted motherly nature. the one keeping me from running was way different than 'Rora'- DJ's nickname for her. It was pure dark and evil from its horns to the tail –. Its eyes locked with mine- unlike Rora there was no warmth - just pure coldness. I wouldn't be surprised if an Icicle Spear attack shot out of them . its hands looked much longer and much stronger than a regular Dragonite's. (human? Who are you and why are you here) it rumbled

I gulped- even it's voice oozed evilness. _Think Derek think_ . "n-nobody... j-just a p-passing trainer." I said the first lie that came into my head. "I wanted to see what this place is. So I came inside and I saw that man-"

"is that so?" A new voice entered the room. I looked over the Dragonite's shoulder and saw an older woman dressed in a dark suit with silver and gray hair. Her face was stone cold. her icicle blue eyes glared daggers at me. She was carrying a squirming bag of some sort in one hand that she kicked. " Dark Dragonite, bring the boy to me".

The dragon released its grip on me and I fell to the floor. before I could move blue electric sparks came from its claws. (Oh no you don't) Aki rammed the dragon's tail, latched onto it and bit with her might.

It screamed in pain and the electric sparks vanished. (How dare you touch me, you pest) it tried to fling her off its tail by smacking it against the floor but she held firm despite getting lots of bruises. (Get off my tail you runt)

The tail turned a glowing silver as she unfastened her teeth and jumped off . but she wasn't fast enough. An Iron tail attack caught her side and threw her across the room. She fell to the floor. I saw she had a decent cut on her side from the attack. . "Aki! Are you –" I started but a jolt of electricity hit my legs and my muscles froze up.

I couldn't move as the dragon picked me up, dragged me across the room & held me in front of the woman. I was so close I saw my frightened expression reflected in her cold eyes. She looked from dad to me to aki and back again as if looking to see if we were related. "Who are you brat?

" I t-told you I'm nobody just-"

Her eyes glinted. " haven't you been taught not to lie to people? You look too lame to be a trainer. You have no pokeballs and what person would train with that" she glanced toward Aki. anger bubbled up inside me but I remained quiet ." Dark Dragonite, tighten your grip "

( yes master.) it did as the woman commanded and my arms felt a sharp pain.

"what do you want with me? she smiled and a shiver ran down my spine but remained silent. "You vile woman! Let me go! Can't you tell my pikachu's injured?" it replied by giving me a sharp Thunderbolt for ten minutes. I screamed from the painful electric attack as Dad yelled too . I felt my shirt smoking from the attack and smelt burnt skin. I looked up into her ice-cold eyes. " Leave.. me, my pikachu and my... dad.. Alone" I panted.

"Your... dad? " The woman looked over at me, as if seeing the connection between us for the first time.

"oops,"

_dang it Derek! Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once!_

" I knew it! This makes it even better!"

_That can't be good. _I gulped

"I knew there was something familiar about you and your actions" She addressed dad. " Looks like someone's got your oh-so- foolish 'heroic''" she said the word sarcastically, "qualities. How pathetic." She spat on the floor

Dad glared - a look I recognized too well. "Leave him alone J! This is between you and me besides it's been over twenty years!"

Te woman-J- laughed – which made my spine tingle. "You think that's a reason for letting you go free? I told you before twerp, you ruined my life! I was going to sell that rat of yours- I remember thinking it was powerful. I was right. But you tricked me into taking that no-good, worthless pathetic one! My employer wants to get revenge on you too as well as that scrawny excuse of a wife-"

_That does it!_ I had enough of her talk. Using my left arm I socked her in the gut as I kneed Dragonite hard - enough for it to release its hold on me. They both screamed in pain . I ran over to Dad. Aki was already there. "Are... you okay?"

She nodded and licked my hand. (Yeah. I got a bit bruised but I'm fine).

"She's twisted and beyond evil. I know I shouldn't hit a girl. She's so twisted I'm not counting her as a girl." I muttered as I bent down and resumed untying the rope.

Dad nodded. "She's one of the evilest humans I ever faced. Her Drapion nearly squeezed me to death once"

"What?" my jaw dropped. I knew Drapions were really powerful but to actually sic it on a human & order it to crush them to death was unspeakable evil. There was no word to describe it . I finished untying it and with some encouragement from Aki we got him to his feet. " How did you escape from -"

(DUCK!) Aki yelled. we ducked as a huge Ice beam flew over our heads. We turned around saw the door behind us now encased in thick sharp ice. (Now how do we get out?) she muttered as she clutched my jeans.

"We're trapped like a raticate," I muttered. Thinking quickly I turned back around I told aki, " mega punch!"

Her paw began to glow but J screamed, " stop the attack or I'll skin it" and Aki froze.

she had an evil looking smile despite being punched in the gut a few minutes ago. "You forgot about something" she held up a trembling yellow creature with one hand, a sharp dagger under her throat. _Storm! _

"Tell the runt to stop or we'll find out how filthy this thing's blood really is. Do it now " she threatened.

Aki's paw went back to normal but her fur-spiked- she was furious. Tiny sparks were puffing out of her cheek sacks. (That's my mom! Let her go!) She growled as loud as she could. (You evil witch! Mom!)

Storm's ears perked at the sound of her daughter's voice. (.. Aki?)

I scooped her up so Aki wouldn't hurt herself and got a shock as I did- both literally and figuratively. "What did you do to her?" . I felt my blood boil yet gain up at the sight. she was very pale and like Dad she was thin. red cuts and wounds danced over her body. I shuddered when I saw whip marks over her. One of her paws was hanging limply at her side , she had trickles of red running down her fur.

( derek...help) she gasped.

"Don't move or else " J terrorized us, holding Storm in a vice-like grip so she couldn't move without injuring herself- the knife right under to her throat. J looked me in the eyes. "You. Boy... battle me."

Storm shook her head (no derek.) she whispered (don't. she won't fight fair.)

I shook my head. "you're part of my ohana. I won't leave you behind"

(I'm not worth it. You've got to get out of -) J 'accidently' moved her closer to the knife, which dug into her fur. A new line of red appeared.

"stop it. I'll-I'll battle you. " I stood up as tall as I could. "Let storm go first" I tried to sound brave but inside I felt like jello.

She looked down at her captive. "This thing has a name? Worthless is what it is. It can't use any electrical attacks so no one will buy it. it's weaker than a kakuna. And what's that supposed to be? " She looked at Aki. "Useless number two? Its tail is totally ruined and cut. How can that thing even battle or fight "

Aki tried squiggling out of my arms. (Useless? I'll show her useless. Lemme at her Derek) she muttered

I understood her anger. As much as I wanted to let her at J, I didn't want to risk Storm's life. I shook my head. "No. I promised your dad I wouldn't let you get hurt."

( okay ) she stopped squirming and her fur lay flat. Her cheeks stopped sparking.

"She's not worthless" I yelled at J. "pokèmon, whether they have a huge amount of power or different talents, aren't worthless. Nor are they things to be sold on the black market- they are wonderful creatures to be treated with love and kindness and respect. Storm has her own uniqueness so she's one special pikachu " I saw her look at me with a look of gratitude

"Love and kindness? Respect?" Pah!" J scoffed. Another little hiss of anger escaped from Aki's throat. "That is the most sickening thing I've ever heard. You're just as soft hearted as him " she glanced toward dad with a look of pure hatred. "He is a pathetic wimp-"

_No one insults my family like that!_ "That's my dad you're talking about!" I yowled. "He's accomplished more brave things and goals than you ever will!" I raised my voice. "I don't know what happened in the past and frankly I don't give a Raticate's rear. I won't battle you unless you release Storm so let her go now"

J removed the dagger from her throat and looked at her with distain like she was a piece of Growlithe poo. ". It's useless anyways". She then flung the mouse as hard as she could across the room- not before giving her fur a little nick with the blade. Storm sailed through the air and fell into a corner. "Good riddance to it"

Dad rushed over to her as Aki jumped down out of my arms and walked in front of me. (She's going down. She is so toast for what she did to mom) she looked at me- there was a fierceness in her eyes.

J calmly put the knife away. She gazed at aki then back at the evil dragon and said four words that made my blood run cold. "Dark Dragonite, kill it"" No sooner had she said those words it lunged!

my heart pounded super fast when I saw the black dragon lunge at her.! "get out of the way Aki! Don't let that ... thing crush you" I shouted.

With rapid quickness , Aki moved out of the way with her Agility. Moments later, Dark Dragonite slammed into the spot where she'd been moments ago. _That was too close_ . the force of the blow was so great it shook the room. I bounced back a few feet- nearly knocked onto the ground. I was close enough that I could see the despicable dragon's eyes full of hatred as It got up . I saw that it had made a huge crater in the floor. I gulped.

(You missed) Aki blew a raspberry at it .

"Crush that pathetic mouse with Twister!" J yelled.

The creature flapped its dark wings. Mini tornados came out of it towards her. "Dodge with agility and then quick attack!" I shouted the first attack that came into my head. I saw Aki hit the Dragonite square on-it's cries of pain roared in my ears. "Nice job, Aki! Now use slash on it's arms . "

The attack hit it's mark- the dragon roared with pain. She jumped to avoid being hit with an Ice Punch, which clipped her right ear . Ice appeared on the tip of it. ( That was my ear! Brrrrr!)

The dragon ignored her and just continued attacking with Ice, Comet and Mega Punches , with Aki narrowly missing the attacks-. (why won't... you give up ?) it growled.

I smiled. "cause she's determined to best you, you oversized lizard" I replied back.


	6. dark dragonite 's battle with Aki

Aki verses Dark Dragonite by Wyldclaw

Plot: I asked for the rights to Pokemon, Harry Potter and Warriors for Hanukah last year but didn't get them. Drat! There' s a line from the first harry potter film in this chapter. Can you find it? See the previous chapter for author's notes. Character/attack guide follows the chapter- will be updated as the fic goes on

.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

J's next command made my smile vanish and a look of horror replace it. " that does it brat! Dark Dragonite surround it with Double Team!" even before J ended there were four other Dragonites around Aki !

(that's not ... possible) she squeaked in terror, echoing my very thoughts. I was astounded- the other fake dragons looked so lifelike that it appeared to have used Substitute at least three times! _They didn't even look fake!_

"how can that be?" Dad asked.

J looked up at me, noticing the scared look on our faces and her eyes glinted . "Dark Dragonite's been genetically enhanced so Double Team creates realistically strong Substitute- like clones. your pipsqueak is about find out how painfully strong their attacks can be!" Aki gulped. "Dark Dragonites, Slam and Mega Punch! Squash that creature to the floor!"

I could only watch as all fire dragons tried to make her part of the floor. she would avoid one then get punched by another. _What can I do? What can I do?_ it was painful to watch and I had to glance down at my feet and saw my shivering shadow for a few seconds I realized the copies didn't cast shadows! I summoned my courage. _let this work . _"Aki don't look right at the copies! Get the Dragonite with a shadow- that's the real one "

she nodded. At once she used quick attack, tackle, agility, headbutt and detect to avoid the blows and to try to take it down. Now that she knew which one to look for, she was doing better on the attack front. But it wasn't easy- the dragons kept on bombarding her with attacks . She looked and focused, Just as she discovered the real dragon. the copies slammed into her. I winced as she cried in pain and then skidded across the floor. mini tornados appeared in their wings and they unleashed the Twister attacks at her!

I saw that she was injured and knew she'd be worse if the Twister attacks hit. "Flatten yourself to the floor!"

She heeded my warning and the attacks missed by inches! The dragons created by the double team disappeared "stupid rat!" J muttered.

Storm and I shouted at the same time, "Way to go aki!"

(that's my girl!)

Before I could call out a command, J yelled out, "Twister again make sure it hits ! Wipe the floor with that thing!"

the tornados appeared in its wings again. (oh no not again!) Aki moaned- I could tell she was tired.

(Aki Run!) Storm yelled from Dad's arms- her ears twitched and she shuddered. I turned around to look at her- I knew that ear twitch. She had just sensed J's aura. (I sensed J's mind. She's confident that creature is going to win cause she's gonna make it Shock Wave on ) She whispered to me, her eyes fearful.

"Aki! Avoid the Twisters with your agility! Make sure the Shock Wave doesn't hit you!" I told her, starting to get worried as she became a quick blur. Shock Wave was a move that had a 100% accuracy rate.

"You little sneak! How did you know-" J glanced over at Storm-her face in an ugly smile. "It's that creature. never mind the fact it can't use electricity -it can read minds. It's worth a fortune!"

I ignored her, reached in my bag pulled out a Super Potion spray bottle and trying to keep my eyes on Aki-who was doing a great job avoiding the Twister attacks

"Now use your Slam, headbutt and tackle attacks" I kept my voice calm as she switched to those attacks. I walked over to dad and handed it to him. " Here she looks like she needs it"

"Thanks"

(look at her go! )Storm looked at her daughter.

I looked at Aki as she slammed into the Dragonite and gave it a good headbutt . "Good girl. You're doing great. "

I saw her give me a wink (piece of Oran berry cake)

J told the dragon to use Ice Beam on the floor to make her trip. I bit my lip as she raced around using Agility and double team trying to avoid the ice attack, which soon covered the field in slippery ice_. Come on Aki!_

"She's in trouble!" dad commented as aki's movements got slower and she slipped on the ice. _Oh no!_

She looked up to see the dragon looming over her. (Yipes) she swallowed back her worry.

(you're not going anywhere runt! Time to chill out. ) the Dragonite rumbled as unleashed a massive Ice Beam attack before I could shout something out. It literally froze her to the floor in a thick block freezing all but her head and immobilizing her in an icy cast .

(Help me!) She cried out and I saw her fur turn blue under the ice. (Mom! Derek! Ash! Please Help me -i'm stuck! ) she tried to break free. I couldn't do anything- seeing her trapped like this hurt me.

"Aki!" I yelled. "please let her go! You're hurting her! ".J and the dark dragon laughed coldly as she tried to free herself from her prison with zero success .

J waved her finger at me. "oh no, brat. I'm not through with it just yet. Now Dark Dragonite! Shock Wave that wimpy excuse for an electric pokemon super hard!" she yelled.

A strong blue blast of electricity came out of her dragon's horns and hit Aki! It hurt her more because of her ice beam prison. (YEEEEOOOOW!) she hollered

Storm' s eyes went wide with horror as the electricity hit her daughter.

"NOO!"

"AKI!

(Aki! Noooooooooo)

We yelled at the same time. I felt the same way Storm did. I learned in school that Shock Wave was so powerful that if a Pikachu got overloaded with electricity from the attack it would make them really sick-perhaps even kill them. I didn't know if that applied to Aki or not but just watching it made me sick. _No please no. I can't take any more of this- this torture_

The attack stopped ten or fifteen minutes later. To my horror she was hardly moving and breathing and had electrical burn marks on her fur. She was still strapped in the ice. Storm's eyes were wide with fright (please be okay, baby. Please oh please) she whispered

I bit back tears. "Is she-she's not... She can't be-" I couldn't finish the sentence_. Pikachu's gonna kill me. This is my fault._

Dad shook his head. "I don't think so. Look- her ears twitched"

For a few minutes nothing happened. Then Aki's chest rose. (Mom... derek.. ) her voice sounded weak as she panted between words (I'm... okay)

I let out a breath of relief. _I thought she was a goner. _The despicable dragon crushed Aki's ice prison with its foot and kicked her to the other side of the floor, she didn't move. (Pathetic) it rumbled as it met my eyes. (Simply pathetic and weak. If that's the best you can do against me, human, and then you might want to surrender)

I bit my lip- _Arceus, ho-oh, whoever please let Aki survive. I promised her dad that she wouldn't get hurt. Please let us make it out of here in one piece.._ If they heard that, maybe just maybe I stood a chance. The tough part was not showing J I was scared. J looked over at us. "Your runty rat is weak beyond weak -"

Dad and I yelled at the same time " she's not a rat nor is she weak!"

I balled my hands into fists, . " Don't you dare call her that. " _what i so wouldn't give to punch her_

She pooh-poohed us with a wave of her hand and went on, looking at dad. "But it won't last much longer. You actually thought that useless thing would be able to take down Dark Dragonite? Foolish idiot! It's heart and emotions have been locked away so it will follow my every command. It was created to obey me. If I said to Hyper Beam it to bits it would do so without question" she indicated Aki. for the second time I felt the urge to pound J for calling her an object rise up but i contented myself by giving her a dirty look . " Those creatures only exist to make a profit. Your way is weak- they don't need love or kindness. There is no good and evil in this . There is only power... and those too weak to seek it. you two fall into the weakling category. I could easily have dark dragonite kill it right now and then get rid of you "

(You do, you're beyond toast) Storm growled but again J ignored her. " seeing as that creature in your arms can read minds and can be sold for a fortune, it more than makes up for the other pathetic runt"

Storm shivered in Dad's arms who held her protectively with his good arm. . " if you lay so much as a finger on her again I'll-"

J raised her eyebrows and waved her hand. " you and what army? That thing ? the boy? if you hand it over now i may change my mind about torturing you before my employer comes... too much " she smirked. "if you die , well, it doesn't matter to me"

(don't do it) storm looked at dad then at me. (she won't keep her word ) she whispered in a soft voice.

"I know. " dad said softly. . I got a look at his facial expression- a mixture of fear and worry. i didn't blame him- from what i had seen so far J was utterly ruthless and had no regard for any form of life- human or pokemon. _she's right- she'll go back on her words and then we're all doomed_

"well? If you don't give that thing to me I'll take it from your cold dead fingers. like i said in this world there's only power. and those too weak to seek it. with that not so useless weakling at my side I will rise to power and take over even the league. no one will be able to stop me "

I opened my mouth to say something against this but it was a different voice who beat me to the punch.- a tired sounding voice (You're ... wrong) the voice panted.

When we saw who the speaker was Dad, Storm and I were astounded. "Aki?"

(You're totally and... completely wrong) she echoed as she woozily got up and faced J.

"Oh aki." I was stunned. She was panting slowly and I saw the electrical burn marks plus cuts and countless bruises on her pelt. There were still some ice patches on her fur and the cut from the Iron tail attack on her side looked even worse. There was a frosty nick on her right ear. one of her eyes was swollen and purple. She was battered badly- even her half tail had taken a beating. I was surprised to see that even after being frozen, massively shocked and beaten to a pulp by Dark Dragonite, she was still able to get up.

Storm's mouth dropped in a perfect o-shape.. ( my poor baby)

"how is she able to stand with what's been done to her?" Dad asked. 

Character and attack guide . Warning: spoilers marked by **spoiler **

**Ash Ketchem**

Age: 37-38

Title(s): frontier brain of the Pallet Battle Park, teacher, father

Personality: still the caring trainer we all know – just grown up. He is responsible for making the Trainer's school idea happen. Has been happily married to misty for over ten years and has three kids- Derek, Delia Jane ("DJ) and Aiden. .**spoiler ** Due to a failed murder attempt when Derek was little, which he has kept secret, he refuses to let him go. He doesn't really like the subject of Jaden's parents even though they have renounced their old ways.

Kids: Derek, DJ and Aiden

Pokémon: way too many to count.

**Misty Waterflower Ketchum**

Age: 38

Titles: wife, teacher (part time),

Personality: our fave female traveling companion is now a devoted mother and wife. Loves her children but like her husband has kept a secret from her oldest son. Unlike Ash, she sees no reason to hold grudges against Jessie, Meowth and James for their past. She is the peacemaker of the Ketchum family and tries her best to keep Derek and Ash from butting heads. She is pretty able to keep her temper under control.

Kids: Derek, DJ and Aiden

Pokemon: way too many

**Derek Erickson Ketchum**

Age: 12 ½

Description: the hero of the story! like his dad he has black hair. Four feet tall with green eyes. He Loves wearing his patched jeans and tee shirts. Has a few faded slash marks on his cheek where a Purugly slashed him.

Personality: Derek has bits of his parents' personalities - he can be stubborn and is known to get a big head. Has a hard time controlling his temper at times but also cares a lot for his siblings and his friends. He doesn't know why his parents won't let him go on his own journey. Having being around Pokémon all his life he is pretty knowledgeable about them. Butts heads with his dad a lot! His best friends are Jaden and Sami oak.

Siblings: DJ and Aiden

Pokémon (of his own): **spoiler ** Flamie- a female growlithe that he nursed back to health after saving her from a Spearow pack attack from her abusive ex-trainer. His parents don't know about her as Derek keeps her hidden at Sami's parents' lab.

**Jameson "Jaden"**

Age: 11

Family: Jessie and James- parents, Jordan-older sister

Description: shaggy short maroon hair. Hazel eyes. About five feet tall. Loves his bomber jacket. Wears a white tee shirt that advertises his parents costume shop/ resturant, Roquet ramen,

Personality: not at all what one would expect of Jessie and James' son. Jaden inherited his mother's hair as well as her love for snake pokemon and from his dad he got his cool attitude. He doesn't speak that loudly unless he needs to. His older Jordan constantly irritates him. He can put up his own in a pokemon battle but lacks confidence. He is fluent in serpent-tongue (the language of snake pokemon).

Pokemon: Severus - a male arbok that is the offspring of venom (a female ekans Jessie found) and her Seviper. Friendly and calm...but in battle watch out. He is as loyal as a growlithe when it comes to protecting 'young master and friends'

**Samantha "Sami" kyralie Oak**

Family: Dora (the head of the lab in 'putting the air back in Aerodactyl') and Gary oak-parents, ryan-twin brother

Age: 12

Description: fairly tall girl. Has indigo blue hair like her mom that spikes in the back. Amber eyes. Wears a white shirt under a blue sweater and jeans. has her dad's old ying-yang pendent

Personality: book smart-carries around a notepad at all times. . Her brother Ryan, who is a big flirt, annoys her. Tries to remain optimistic. Knows a lot about pokemon due to helping out her parents. She loves her mom's Aerodactyl, terra. **spoiler ** she has a huge crush on Derek

Pokemon (of her own) : Remy - gray-blue Ratatta. He has a very high sense of smell

Sora- female pidgeotto- she wears an orange bandana around her neck and is very fast for her species. Friendly rival with Talon, a Swellow

Apollo – male natu - shares him with her twin brother Ryan- has visions of the future but his ability is limited.

**Aki**

Species: pikachu

Family: Pikachu and Storm- parents, Taran, thora, Electra and Zapps- siblings,

Description: smaller than a regular pikachu. Half her tail was crushed and bitten off when she was little.

Personality: Fidgety- won't really stay still. She was the smallest of her litter.**spoiler ** ; lost her tail and evolved to save derek's life during that incident when he was young. due to that incident she isn't that good with electrical attacks and beats herself up about it. Her parents are cautious about letting her out into the real world. She can't use Volt Tackle

**Hunter j ( aka J)**

Species : human

Age: around 55-60

Job : bounty hunter - villain of the Fic

Description: tall willowy woman with cold ice blue eyes and silver hair sprinkled with gray. Wears a dark leather suit and dark gloves

Personality: hunter J , or J, is as malicious as you can get. She's a cold hearted who doesn't care about humans/ Pokemon. She is a ruthless bounty hunter who will use every trick to capture valuable Pokemon for her clients or to sell. Believes Pokemon are objects used for money and power.* Spoiler: Wants revenge on ash & her current employer wants payback on both him and misty. thought to have died when her ship flooded during the red chain incident in Sinnoh. survived albeit with memory loss for a while

Pokemon: Dark dragonite/- her utterly evil shadow dragonite. It has been genetically modified to have stronger attacks and strength in addition to having its heart and emotions locked away. It will follow J's orders to the letter

** spoiler** ;Ariapion- a deadly ariados and drapion hybrid. It's spider like body is comprised of countless red to lavender segments with black stripes ending in a spilt tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender banded legs come out of each side as well as four segmented legs with pointed ties. In addition it has=d a set of powerful drapion claws on each side that can stretch . It's eyes are a slanted shape with blue upper portions. Fang like features appear from its mouth which is full of razor sharp mandibles. has a white horn and ariados legs in the back

Ariados- hers is bigger that a normal one

**Made up/ modified attacks in the Fic:**

Acid bomb- the user fires a volley of multiple hard purple balls at the foe.

Iron Paw: a modified version of Iron Tail. The user uses their paws instead of their tail

Thunder Fang- an electrical attack that packs a wallop. Can be very, very harmful to humans

Thunder Kick: The user's foot glows white and delivers a powerful kick with electric bite

Volt tackle: the Pichu line's special move. Takes extreme focus and energy as well as lots of practice in order to learn it . Hence why Pikachu hasn't taught Aki. The user runs at the opponent with its body surrounded by golden electricity, then tackles the opponent. While covered in electricity, the user's body looks black and white.

Mimic-in this fic it is more powerful than the original attack

Refresh: can be used on humans to heal wounds but it is not really effective.

Shock Wave- a powerful electric attack that never misses- A blast of blue electricity hits the foe. Has the possibility of overloading an electric type making them really sick and killing them

Electro Lariat- the foe snags the foe in a coil of electrified string shot. Lifts the trapped foe into the air and swings them around faster each time. As it swings the foe around the shocks get stronger. May cause dizziness


	7. shocking surprise!

Ch 7: Shocking revelation by WyldClaw

Plot: if I had the rights to Pokemon (not just my OCs ) I would have my two-part fanfic become a real movie. Alas that can't happen except in my dreams -rats!. Notes: Italics are thoughts. () Is translated Pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There are lines that are similar to ones in'spy kids 2' and " kung fu panda 2". I couldn't resist - they so fit the scenes. readers of my story P2K II: Lawrence's revenge will notice a little reference. the ariapion is MINE so hand off! Enjoy!

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"How can that weakling still be alive? It is refusing to let itself be killed," J sneered.

"Family trait," Dad muttered under his breath.

(You're... wrong... to think. that) she slowly said.

J looked over at the injured Pikachu then at her dragon. "What's it squeaking about now? "

Dark dragonite glared at aki as she spoke- translating. (You're wrong about us... Pokemon are not just to gain fortune,. we have feelings too- we can feel and hurt like humans. We... are not tools for getting money or trophies. Some of us may be different but are unique in other ways. Like mom-she can't use electricity but she has her own special talents. Even Magicarps deserves love and respect for without a trainer's love and kindness they will never evolve into a ferocious Gyarados. With few exceptions we don't care for greed or power) she narrowed her eyes at Dark Dragonite at the word 'exceptions' (humans... and Pokemon have to have a mutual respect... in order to live together.)

I felt tears roll down my face during her moving speech. "That's beautiful! You're doing great. you tell her the truth"

She smiled as she heard my words then turned her attention to J. ( you are as evil a human as anything. You ... kidnapped mom and her friend... beat them- )

" Really badly" Dad muttered glancing at his wounds and Storm nodded .

Aki continued, her voice a bit stronger (try to trick Misty into coming. You had that creature beat me up. Ash told me how-how in the past you ordered one of your Pokemon to crush him. You probably have done more cruel things i can't even name. There is only so much I can take and I've had it up to here with you! Let us go or-or else

For half a minute I thought her words would melt J's cold heart. -Please let us go.

she screamed "Dark Dragonite, use Blizzard and Icy Wind on that pathetic foolish rat! Beat it into the floor with everything you've got!"

"Dodge it!"

(How many times do I have to try and kill the same stinking mouse?) it rumbled as Aki nimbly dodged the attacks ...until an Icy Wind attack

caught her off guard. The ice cold attack pushed her back a couple of feet.

(Not... enough you beast ) she gritted her teeth and retaliated back with her own attacks.

"go Aki! show that dragon whose boss! give 'em all you got!"

(i'm trying the best i can. It just won't -ooof! ) her words were cut short as the dragon used Mega Punch on her. I winced as she took the hit.

( this is too easy. you're a pathetic wimpy cloud) Dark Dragonite

rumbled as it's tail glowed an eerie silver-iron tail

oh no! not again! what can i do to help her? think, Derek think ! get your brain out of this state of shock

"Wait! shock ! thats it!" Summoning what little courage I had left I shouted, " ! Give that thing a shocking kick of reality ! Thunder Kick the field"

her foot glowed a pale yellow. (this 'pathetic cloud' is gonna bring on the thunder !) she jumped in the air- missing the silver tail by inches and smashed the ice field with the glowing foot. The Thunder Kick ended up shocking the Dragonite who was still on the field. It staggered forwards for a few minutes as if dazed then resumed attacking.

I turned my gaze to dad "what do I do? That thing is going to cream her!"

"I don't know, son. You just have to trust her." He replied . _what if I'm her to death? she looks wiped out._

Her fur was puffing up. She kept on trying to ram into the dragon's belly but got knocked back by its wings and tail. She was pretty stubborn- every time she got struck down by the dragon she would get right back up and attack it right back. There was a faint glow to her body. Dad's jaw dropped. "I think I know what she's doing"

"What?"

(I don't see how it's possible but she's trying) Storm added (and I believe succeeding)

"What? What's she trying to do?"

"Just watch, Derek " he said as Aki rammed into the dragon only to be knocked away by an icy wind attack.

She got shakily back up and tried ramming it's gut again and again. although the creature was using icy wind, Wing attack, Gusts and Twister attacks to stop her she kept on trying. .

I observed that each time, her body started to glow lightly with golden electricity, a It hit me as the light got big enough to cover her. My jaw dropped as I realized what the Pikachu was doing. _How? It-it just can't be possible. _

"Holy Miltank! Aki is trying to use... "

(V-volt tackle) storm ended with awe.

Now the golden light covered her entire body and there was a look of pure determination in her eyes. J and I commanded at once:

"Finish it off! Rock tomb that thing "

"never thought I'd ever say this but Aki use your V-Volt Tackle!" The name felt weird to say_. By the pokegods Pikachu would faint if he saw this! _

(You're mine mouse! Dodge this) Dark Dragonite stomped on the floor as Aki, her body looking black and white through the light , bolted across it, expertly avoiding the sharp rocks that kept on coming out of the floor. (Stand still so I kill you)

(I don't think so. Try to dodge this!) She hit it right in the gut . It howled in pain and stumbled back a few feet. Even when she was taking the recoil damage she looked pretty intent on bringing that Dragonite down.

She did it twice more but then as she was taking the recoil damage I saw the dragon trip her with a tail whip. As she skidded across the field we saw it fly over and grab her tightly with its claws. It flew up to the ceiling then straight down, slamming her into the floor. As she hit the floor I cringed . _that Seismic Toss is going to hurt._

(Fight me like ...a Pokemon) She cried feebly as she slipped on the wet floor. The creature ignored her as it put one massive foot over her body to prevent any escape. It wore a triumphant look on its smug face, as did its master. ( game over rat ).

She closed her eyes. "No!" I screamed. "Aki! Aki! Wake up!" I shouted her name aki but she didn't respond . _Ho-Oh, anyone please help her_

Storm was struggling in dad's arms. (Let me at it Ash! let me at it! I'll slash it to shreds! I'll-)

"no. it would just beat you the same way as her" He said fearfully.

J smiled cruelly. "that mouse is beaten. I'll give you this: it put up a good fight but it's finished. " I wanted to smack the smug look off her face as she addressed us. "I told you before, brats, nothing can beat Dark Dragonite. You thought that weakling could have enough power? Ha! That creature is nothing but a fool. All this talk about love and respect" She spat on the floor .

"now brats, any last words?" she looked at us.

" None that I can say in front of my son" Dad replied

(Not to mention my daughter .) Storm added then stated, (I will say this. Whatever you do to us you will never destroy our spirits or our hopes. Goodness always overcomes evilness. Even if you break us, there will be more who will avenge us and take you down. You think that we ...are the only people who can stop you? no matter what it takes we will find a way to stop you, you menacing psychotic b-oh my Arceus! )

her 'oh my arceus ' was was due to seeing aki open her eyes_. She's alive_ _but i thought she was a goner!_ I saw a persistent look in them and she was smiling. . _Why's she smiling? _

(I have ..some words of my own for you: EAT... MY... THUNDER ATTACK YOU TOTAL FOOL! !) She shouted the last part as loud as she could as she unleashed an enormous Thunder attack from underneath the creature's foot. _No freaking way!_ my mouth dropped open yet again. _ first Volt Tackle and now Thunder? _It screamed as the attack went on. She went on for about ten or fifteen minutes and stopped. The creature removed its foot from her body - it's body covered in electrical burn marks, smelling strongly of signed scales .

The mouse dashed over to us as the dazed dragon wobbled around before hitting the floor with a piercing THUD- totally knocked out.

"WHAT? How could my superior dark dragon lose? How could this happen. " J yammered but we took no notice of her.

(The bigger and more arrogant they are... the harder they fall) Aki panted as I bent down and hugged her.

"That was- how'd you... I thought you were ... V-volt tackle... I thought it took... you used thunder. how -" I couldn't get the words right on my tongue.

She licked my cheek. (Derek, do an injured mouse a favor and shut up for a minute) she said, not unkindly.

I looked and saw Storm was crying - I didn't blame her. She jumped down and started licking her daughter. (oh, my baby. Oh Aki oh Aki) she murmured into her fur . She looked up and her voice tone changed in to one I recognized a combination of terrified/relieved mother (Aki Sparka Thorina 'Chu... Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you)

( mom. I'm fine. I'm fine I'm alive anyways. It'll take a lot... more than that thing... to take me out...) Aki slowly caught her breath. (Besides. with great power come a great need... to protect)

"What do you mean great power? "

Dad looked down at her. "Are you saying someone gave you the energy to do Volt Tackle? Thunder?"

She nodded. (Like a legendary?) Storm asked.

(not really. It was you, Mom)

(M-me? how-)

"I think I-"

"Enjoying your little reunion? It's about to end, " J's cold voice sliced through my voice we looked at her. She had a crazed look in her eyes and had an enlarged pokeball in one hand-she had already recalled the fainted dragon. "You either leave here with me or not at all. I have ... plans"

I gulped yet again.

"But Derek and Aki defeated that Dragonite of yours J. " Dad pointed out. "And by ofical rules-"

She waved her free hand. "And since when have I ever cared about the Rules, twerp?"

Dad became rigid at her last word. Storm padded in front of me. (I'll face-) she winced due to her injuries and fell to the floor in a heap.

Aki leapt over to her mother. (Mom!) She carefully nudged her to her paws. (You can't battle. You're hurt)

(But you're tired from fighting... that thing) Storm didn't even call it a pokemon.

(I can still... battle)

"She's right." I carefully picked her up and handed her back to Dad. "Leave this to us" I gave them a -we-know-what-we're-doing grin.

He opened his mouth but Storm spoke as if she knew what he'd been about to say (I'm positive they can beat her .they have their fathers' blood).

He closed his mouth as Aki and I looked back at J as the mouse stepped forward. "We're ready "

"It's your funeral, little brat. You thought Dark Dragonite was tough? This one's in a whole different class! Go! " She threw the pokeball into the air. It opened in mid-air and a red ball of energy came out.

As it formed the pokemon, Aki and I jumped. "What is that?

(How can th-that even be a pokemon?) Aki gaped at the new foe as the pokeball flew back to J's hand. _what in the world is it?_

It was a mixture of Ariados and Drapion- two different but deadly pokemon. Its body was made of countless red-to-lavender body segments with black stripes ending with a tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender striped legs came out of its side along with four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its eyes were pointed, with blue-colored upper parts. Large, sharp fang like white-colored features extending from its mouth. A sharp white horn was on the top of its head. Two huge sets of super strong Drapion claws on each side glinted. Two Ariados legs were in back along two tails with poisonous stingers. "Meet my Ariapion... and your doom" J said with the air of a trainer introducing a contest-winning Delcatty. Without missing a beat she yelled, "shadow ball!"

A huge black ball of energy appeared in its mouth. it fired it right at Aki. I jumped back a few feet. "Aki, double team and then headbutt" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could. The attack missed her by inches. She tried to use Headbutt but it wasn't effective because the

Ariados/ Drapion mixture used Harden.

(owww)

"Night Shade!" the attack caught aki off guard and threw her into a wall. She countered with a weak thunderbolt. I could tell she was tiring out. J called for another volley of shadow ball attacks.

"use your light screen to deflect them!"

(I'll... do... my best) she panted. She put her front paws in front of her and a clear glass box appeared around her. The attack bounced off but left little cracks in the glass.

"you foolish boy! You think your mouse can stay in that box? Ha! Focus Blast!"

A big ball of blue energy appeared in one of the ariapion's claws . It thrust it at Aki and it collided with the light screen. The Light Screen held but now there were more cracks . It continued to send more shadow balls and even hit the box with some acid attacks. Soon even more cracks appeared. There was a bit of a struggle but t the glass spalled apart and the sphere of energy broke through.

"AKIIII! " I yelled as she was flung across the room for the umpteenth time that day. She fell into a heap. "are you okay?"

she got up and slowly nodded. (I'm ... good)

"Electro Lariat!" J commanded the hybrid. _Electro Lariat? That's not any attack I know of._

(Huh? What's-) Aki was cut off as the Ariapion sent out a massive strong String Shot that was glowing a bright yellow towards her. _The same yellow color as - .Oh no!_

"dodge that string shot! It's electrified !" I warned her . She tried to dodge it but the attack lunged right at her and ensnared her! She screamed as it trapped and shocked her badly. she couldn't even squirm her way out- it was too tight.

Before I could think, the hybrid lifted Aki off the ground and started swinging her in a circle above our heads- shocking her harder as it did. Faster and faster she went - more and more she was shocked until she was just a yellow blur.

(let me go, you . freak) she yelped . The ariapion said nothing but increased the voltage through the electric coils. J said nothing but continued to watch her struggle as if it were an interesting game.

(we've got to do something) Storm commented, shuddering

"What can we do" dad replied. I understood their feeling of loss and hopelessness. Aki was letting out painful whimpers and we couldn't do anything but watch, like a bunch of Metapods , and see her get injured. I wished with all my heart that there were some way I could help. My eyes were getting dizzy while I felt ill watching. "Please let her go! She doesn't deserve this "

"do you forfeit?" J's blue eyes gleamed. "it will make things ever so much easier for me and for you if you do"

I heard Aki cry from the air ( don't do

it! you told pappa you'd save them . J won't be easy on us . that's a bunch of -)

(shut up you pest) Ariapion squeezed her tighter with the electrified String Shot and she cried in pain. I looked behind my shoulder at dad and storm and then at my shoes. There was no way that I would surrender to this inhumane beast of a kidnapper- not after what I'd seen . _I'd rather be fed to a ravenous pack of Sharpedos with my arms tied than admit defeat. I made a promise and I don't intend on breaking it_

I stared directly at J. "N-not while there's blood in my body. I don't know what you have planed but I'm going to stop you"

She chuckled .. " I can arrange that, foolish boy.,. "Unwind it!"

The creature gave aki one last spin in the air. As it did it unwound the String Shot coils around her. She flew through the air and slammed into the ground near me.

I rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me a bit unsteadily (how come there's... five of you?)

"That attack must have made you dizzy."

(only a little.) She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. (Now to get up and finish ... that abomination) she tried to get up but collapsed

"you put up a great fight. You did your best"

"She's lost a lot of energy" dad Said . "I don't know how much longer she can last."

I knew he was right- she was panting hard. She had been really brave to stand up to the Dragonite, J AND use those two attacks for the first time. But now it was taking a toll. _What do we do now?_


	8. trapped!

Trapped! By WyldClaw

Plot: for the billionth time I don't own pokemon -! Keep your hands off Aki, Derek, Ariapion, Jaden and storm! Notes {} have translated serpent-tongue in them. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There's a line that's similar to from the "the lion king", two lines i took from the second lion king and one very like one in megamind . can you find them ? enjoy !

_._

"That creature is pretty much done for. Why don't you just give up and surrender " J looked at me.

"over my dead body." I spat on the floor. " Here's a better idea : Why don't you and that thing go f- YIPES!"

a stream of acid flew over my head- luckily I ducked as soon as I saw it come out of the Ariapion's jaws. I looked up at Storm- she had gone pale and her eyes were wide. she read J's mind and knew what was next. She mouthed the words (thunder fang)

I returned my gaze to Aki. she tried get up as best she could but fell back down - she was too weak. But I saw the evil hybrid's fangs glow with a powerful yellow light as it rushed right at us. Aki gasped as the creature came right at us (save us ) she squeaked.

I looked at the Ariapion closing in on us. I knew that if I didn't do something we would both be deader than a Gengar. She was too wiped out to fight again. I lowered my voice. "Aki, I'm gonna distract that thing so you can run to safety. You're too hurt to fight it again "

She nodded-it was the only option. _Please let this work_. I got up and started. "Hey ugly! why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

. It turned around as it reached Aki and looked at me- it's fangs back to normal ( like you?)

it headed towards me- I jumped out of the way. "oops. I mean I'm more of a match for you . I mean why take out a pikachu when a human is more suited to your needs " I said as I dodged the shadow balls and night shades it threw at me..-Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Aki dash out of sight and over to dad.

"hey ugly! Over here" I feinted to the right at then the left-not easy with all the holes in the floor . "no I'm over here" I zigzagged across the room and rammed into it- did that hurt-! it swiped me with the back side of it's claws and ripped right through my shirt to my side. It hurt badly but I ignored the pain. "y-you're not that ...smart for... a hy-hybrid are you?"

it glared at me (not smart? Not smart! What do you mean brat!) it lunged at me again but I rolled out of the way instead.

"why are you toying with me? aren't you the least bit tired from fighting my pikachu? Y-you must be. That l-larriat move must have taken a lot out of you" I sidestepped out of aki and dad's way as the loathsome creature followed me.

it reached for me (I like to play with my food before killing it)

_think, think._ It was harder to evade it now- it matched my every move.. "wh-what prey? I bet all your food runs away from you. you're so ugly you make a Muk's backside seems lovable. You stand out too much-you're so bloody repulsive that you make a Grimer seem clean."

I was sweating now I fell into one of the craters the Dragonite made and scooted out of it as fast as I could but it followed me. (stand still so I can kill you ) it hissed as it raised it's fangs. I moved out of the way and the deadly fangs got stuck in the floor.

"uh, I don't think so. Besides I'm just a kid. Y-you wouldn't want m-my death on your claws? It would mess up your soul. you do have a soul somewhere in that cold hearted evil body? " it roared in anger as it freed it's fangs from the floor. "I take that as a no." i gulped

"get that brat ariapion! BRING HIM OVER TO ME ALIVE! I WANT TO SEE THE LIFE GO OUT OF HIS EYES FOR MYSELF! " J screamed at the top of her lungs. " USE ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

(DIE HUMAN!) It roared as it rushed toward me, firing a volley of Pin Missles from its claws and tails.

"Oh fudge" I ducked as the first wave of the attack missed me by inches but the next wave made marks in my face and arms.

"What's your plan?" I heard dad's voice as I narrowly escaped a stream of black acid

"it mostly involves not dying" I said as I barely dodged a Night Shade attack.

"good plan. I like that plan"

aki gasped, (watch out!)

"URRRK" a huge ball of Night Shade hit me in the stomach and made me crash to the floor. Unfortunately it was right where there were still some sharp icicles.

"You okay, ?" dad sounded concerned. "That looked like it hurt"

I groaned as I got up. The tumble had taken a toll- my jeans were ripped & my knees were bruised. I also felt something wet on my cheek. i pressed my fingers to it then looked at it. it was red with blood. . But the cuts didn't seem like anything serious. "I'm fine, dad. i just took a bad fall." _The important thing is not to be killed. _

"Acid bomb!" J yelled. I cringed as the Ariapion opened its maw and fired multiple hard purple balls at me. I shielded myself from them with my backpack but I felt some of the bombs hit my jeans and melt the material.

"Oh come on!" I looked at the pack when the attack ended. The acid had eaten through the straps and made a lot of smoking holes in the fabric. "That was my favorite rucksack!" I punted the ruined pack to dad.

I ran at it but slipped and fell on my back. As I got up I felt an explosion of pain came from my legs as a huge blast of electricity from the creature's fangs hit them. I couldn't help it- I shouted in agony as the Thunder Fang struck . " YEEOOOWWWW!"

"that's it , ariapion! Paralyze his legs so he can't move at all " J encouraged it. the attack went on for seven minutes- each one more painful than the last minute. I couldn't feel my legs- they were numb from the attack. It slashed my right leg with its back legs. i felt something wet trickle down and form a red puddle on the floor .

My eyes were watering at the pain. I tried to move away but it sunk its fangs into my legs! I howled in pain yet again. It drew blood as it drained my blood and energy. I felt weaker and couldn't even fight back. "Leave him alone ... please." Dad begged.

It unhooked its red fangs from my skin. Before I had a moment its claws wrapped around me. They lifted me into the air to face J and squeezed me tight. I couldn't move , much less breath. "Let... me Go" I tried to escape but it was useless.

She looked me in the eyes-she was wild-eyed and insane. "Not a chance. I'm going to make you pay for having that runt defeat my Dark dragonite and trying to save him" she flicked her gaze to dad. "Then I'll deal with you. " She cackled . "it's over brat! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!

(boy, does she need a hobby) aki muttered to herself.

she wasn't listening as she went on. "you messed up my plans too many times in the past and ruined my life. now it's time to ruin yours" I shivered. "what better way to make you suffer then by watching your kid die in front of you ? ariapion Crush him!"

The claws squeezed me even tighter now. I felt a pain in my ribs as the claws ripped through my shirt and began crushing my ribs. I had to think of something so I wouldn't get killed as I felt my ribs burn. "Why... do you want to make... my parents suffer anyways?"

"Because he got in my way. I lost out on a lot good money because of him"

_You probably deserved it. probably stole pokemon for some evil purpose and he stopped you. _"So... you never met ...mom" I asked as causally as I could as the claws jutted into my rib cage.

"No but my client has" she grinned like a gengar. "He told me his life's ambition was ruined because of them. He nearly got his revenge on them a few years ago too. You were there too boy" _huh? _ ."He was so close but that flawed pipsqueak foiled him. " Aki's fur bristled at this insult. "And a useless sacrifice by a weak -"

Dad froze . his eyes darkening as they narrowed. apparently J touched a sore spot. "His sacrifice wasn't useless J! " he yelled anger rising. "Face me yourself! or are you too much of a coward to face me without a huge pokemon or machine to hide behind"

" DON'T CALL ME COWARD" ! She snarled as she rounded on him. " What do you want? You have nothing left. Your kid is as good as dead. Those mice are useless. You wish to give up? I'll let him go if you give up. But there is still the matter of you handing over all your precious rare pokemon starting with that- "

" That's where you're wrong- you forgot about something" He looked at her, a determined look in his eyes then at Aki and Storm- I saw the empty super potion spray bottle at his feet. Aki's cuts were semi healed and so were some of Storm' s. "Aki, Spark attack! Storm, Screech attack on the Ariapion and then try a spark attack"

(I'll try my best) she whispered

(You got it!) Aki let out a weak bolt of electricity first at J, as Storm Screeched at Ariapion. when that didn't work she mustered up a mini Spark attack. The attacks did the trick. it screamed in pain as it dropped me to the ground.

"Great job " dad complimented.

I tried to run but the paralysis from the Thunder fang, the loss of blood and lack of energy stopped me. (Derek, watch out!) Aki and Storm alerted me but it was too late.

Ariapion lunged as it kicked me to the nearest wall. I groaned as I hit the wall while Dad yelled my name. i tried to get up but the hybrid used A thick Spider Web net to cover my entire body asides from my head. (You thought it be that easy to escape?) It hissed.

"Uh yeah." I glanced at J as I struggled against my bonds. "You ...won't get away with this"

She rolled her ice blue eyes. "And whose going to know about what happened ? Oh wait, just that scrawny weak woman who tried to stop me the other night. But by the time she remembers what happened or reads that note it will be too late for her . "

Dad was holding his comment back- there was a deep fire burning in his eyes.. "My mom's not scrawny nor weak!" I countered "and you're wrong. I showed that note to my best friends- one of which is the kid of a cop" I semi-fibbed.

She was seething with rage. "Silence brat! unless you want to die right now."

"Bite ...me."

Dad groaned . Ariapion looked at me eagerly (I already did. Your blood is so delicious)

I was wrapped up so close I couldn't move. J glared over at me over the Ariapion. "You know too much brat. I almost hate to have Ariapion kill you. No my mistake I don't. You would blab out. Any final words before you die?"

"Boil your head in a huge vat of Tamato berry juice... then go to hell" I spat in the hybrid's face.

"Ariapion, silence that mouth by disposing of him with your tails!"

It raised it's glowing silver tails into the air. As if in slow motion I saw them come through the air. Dad, Storm and Aki's screams were muffled. _I'm a goner._ As the Ariapion's tails got closer to my throat I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want them to see this but I heard their cries. But because of the stupid Spider Web cocoon around my body I was stuck- literally & figuratively. _Please Arceus, please don't let me die. Please oh please_

Just as the deadly stinger hovered an inch above my throat, the door encased in ice burst open and the ice shattered. I saw a flamethrower above my head hit the creature's tails. Ariapion let out a screech of pain as the attack struck. it ended the attack and removed its stinger from my space. i let out a long breath of relief . _That was way to close for my liking._

A familiar, confident human voice screamed in serpent-speak. [Leave him alone, you filthy abomination or pay the price] '

I saw a human figure in the door way with a seviper next to to it . _It' couldn't be..._ "Jaden? Is that you? "

"Get 'em with your acid!" J yelled.

"Sev! Protect !" A green forcefield appeared over them just as the Ariapion sprayed a think stream of acid at them. The poison attack disappeared the moment it hit the force field .

"nice... job" I winced from the pain.

(Thankssss. Now to teach thisssss thing a lessssson ) Severus waved his tail and the barrier disappeared. As Jaden somersaulted out of the way He slammed into the hybrid countless times , making it go away from me. each time the snake attacked he got stronger. He smacked it with a silver tail all the way to the other side of the room. (never under essstimate a pure poisssson type'sss power) he hissed

Severus threw daggers at J as he slithered over to Jaden. "L-let them go" Jaden told her, glaring at her.

"Who are you? " She said loudly.

(Your worsssst nightmare) Sev flicked his tongue in anger then nudged him , who seemed to be frozen with fear.

He was looking at the ariapion a look of fear on his face. He blinked then regained his form. He took a deep breath. "What my Seviper said. We're your worst nightmare. Let them go free ... or -or face the consequences"

She scoffed. " ha! You're just a kid. what if I don't , little boy? Going to run? You won't make it out of here alive .If you tell them what you saw... then -"she looked over at me drawing a finger across her throat.

"No- I'm not g-going to run. I'm here to stop you and rescue my f-friends"

(Ssssame here) Severus added.

She smirked. "You and what army? That serpent?"

(I'll grind you to the ground and then feast on your livers! !) The ariapion bellowed (you can't defeat me!)

Severus locked eyes with the hybrid as he flicked his tail as if challenging git . (We'll ssssee about that. )

J looked over at him carefully. " You look familiar boy. Have I stolen from you before?

"pah!" he spat on the floor. " I make it a point never to deal with evil 'hsiya'ah' like yourself" he replied using the serpent-tongue term for a female arcanine.

Her eyes burned with hatred for although she didn't understand what 'hsiya'ah' meant she knew it was an insult . "That remark is going to cause you to be in lots of trouble brat!"

His eyes gleamed. " Did you say trouble?"


	9. Jaden to the rescue!

Jaden to the rescue! By WyldClaw

Plot: The day that Hollywood stops making unnecessary sequels like resident evil 6 is the day I own the rights to these characters not just my OCs. Sadly that won't happen. Author's Notes: {} have translated serpent-tongue in them. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There is a slight nod to neil gaiman's the graveyard book if you look very closely. Enjoy!

Recap of the story so far. Derek., Ash and Misty's son found out that after an argument he had with his dad one night someone crept into their house and kidnapped Ash and Pikachu's Mate Storm. the kidnapped also injured Misty greatly and caused her a slight memory loss. Two days later a ransom note appeared saying that unless Misty came to the deepest part of the Overgrown Forest- what used to be known as the Viridian Forest- by noon the next day or they would come back to finish the job. Not wanting to put his family at risk, Derek along with Storm's daughter Aki and his best friend Jaden went to find them. After an incident with some strange glowing Dustox that left Jaden out of action, Derek and Aki found themselves in an old hidden gym where they discovered Storm and a very wounded Ash. The kidnapped was unveiled to be none other than Hunter J, aka J, who returned seemingly from the dead to settle her old score with Ash! Her evil Dark Dragonite nearly killed Aki, who tried her hardest to stand up to it, with its attacks. The tides turned when she used Volt Tackle and Thunder for the first time ever. Despite their efforts they were unable to defeat J's Ariapion- a deadly hybrid of Drapion and Ariados. . The creature was about to kill Derek- whom it had injured and had trapped in a thick Spider web net- with it's tails when Severus, the Seviper of Jaden, Derek's best friend deflected the attack.

Severus stood in front of him (if ssssooo then let'ssssss make it double_) _

_For the love of Mew Jaden don't start ! . Do you want to be killed?_ "Oh brother" Dad muttered.

"To protect the world from devastation. To ignite the blights in the nation-. no that's not right. To alight the grass with condensation?".

I wanted to yell, "shut up Jaden! We're are ready in enough trouble"

The black large snake pokemon shook his head. (that dosssent sssseeem right either. )

"blast! I wish I remembered the old motto. I should have asked meowth before I -"

J's eyes lit up at the words 'meowth' and "motto" . " a meowth you say? motto? There were some bumbling complete imbeciles I ran into about the same time I ran into him "- her eyes glanced to dad for a few seconds. piercing him with her glare. "They had a talking meowth I thought valuable so I took it. Of course those ignoramus dolts rescued it. I met those morons a few times more." Jaden's eyes darkened at each insult J made to his parents & he balled his hands into fists. Severus hissed -she ignored him. "I wonder if those two dunderheads actually killed themselves in some plan that they screwed up on their own. If they are then I can find that meowth-"

Jaden's eyes were full of a burning fire- similar to the one dad displayed quite recently- as he shouted, "you won't touch him or insult my- " he caught himself- "them again!" he looked down at the snake pokemon "get her Sev"

"Get thats snake! Sludge!"

Like a blackish yellow blur the snake lunged at the man-created pokemon, who slid out of the way of the creature and blocked the attack with his partially red-colored bladelike tail. (Fool. Don't you know poisssson movesssss don't work on me) he opened his mouth and let out a thick cloud of smoke, which covered the room. I heard shouts from J and Jaden commanding the two pokemon, the Seviper's tail slashing and his taunts and the ariapion trying to strike back

"Psst Derek" I looked up and saw Jaden, a small facemask in his hands.

"Hey... man" I coughed. "How did you... find me? I thought those Dustox-"

"I had some help." He looked me over. "you look like you had a fight with a Cacturne and Victreebel and lost"

"Gee, thanks" I rolled my eyes. "Can you help me out of this web? "

(INCOMING!) Severus yelled as he slid next to us. (That thing'ssss tough to beat) he paused to catch his breath-

"You're doing great pal" Jaden patted the pokemon's head "try using your, rage and iron tail on that thing –"

"It's called an ariapion- ugh, " I groaned from the pain.

(Whatever it issss it's becoming a real pain in my tail) the Seviper said.

"Do your best"

(I'll try Jaden) he flicked his tongue out. (that woman will pay dearly!) his whole body glowed red and he shot out into the hazy center of the room.

" What are we gonna do? Sooner or later his Rage attack boost is going to end. He's going to need help plus I need to get free. How are we going -"

"manage that?" Jaden ended with a smirk. " Oh I have a way to uh heat up the match"

"How are you gonna do th..." I trailed off as he reached into his inner vest pocket, brought out a small pokeball and maximized it. My jaw dropped – I knew that dusty battered old pokéball and more specifically- who its occupant was. "How did you- where did you get that? Is that-"

He nodded then yelled, "great work Severus! show em whose boss. Slamming rock smash!"

Then he lowered his voice. "I'm ex-rockets' kid- I picked up some habits from them. "

He threw the pokeball on the ground where it split in two.

I watched as the energy inside the ball come out and form into a small, bright orange and black striped female dog with a short rounded muzzle, rounded ears-one of which had a small v shaped nick in it and a tiny fluffy tail. She had shiny black eyes and a tuft of her on the top of her head. Her belly, tuft of fur on her head & tail were cream colored. she shook her head and blinked around as the ball flew back to jaden's hand that minimized it and put it away. He turned his attention to the battle and gave another loud shout of, " keep it up Sev! Get it with your dark pulse and whatever attack you can think of "

Her eyes went wide . (d-derek? Is that you? )

"flamie..."

(how did you get injured like that? Wh-where are we?)

I looked over at the growlithe lovingly. "Flamie ... can you use. A light fire fang on this web to free me?" I asked over the shouts of the battle.

She nodded as she opened her jaws wide and a few seconds later light red orange- flames appeared in them. She bit down on the web. She repeated the attack three times until I was free. . But I still couldn't move- I felt as weak as a newborn Skitty kitten. Jaden turned around and helped me to my knees.

I felt something warm and wet slobber over me. I felt Flamie's soft fur nuzzle me as she licked me all over- my face, my hands even my injuries. I smiled through tears as I hugged her- her paws on my knees "good growlithe. You're a good, good girl" at the moment nothing- not the fact that the smoke was neither thining nor anything about the danger we were in. I was just a boy with his faithful growlithe.

(You're hurt) she observed.

I winced. "It's ... nothing"

(Where are we?) She whimpered- the smoke was thin enough to see the battered field. Massive holes in the ground, blood and fur littered the ground so much it looked like a war zone.

"Long story short flame. Basically we're trapped with no way out with a mad woman," I told her. Jerking my head at J. "And we need to get out of here with Aki, dad and storm" I looked at them.

(That's your dad?)She followed my gaze a brief moment. (The injured human?)

I nodded. "Y-yeah. "

(He looks just like you. how are we going to save-)

(WATCH OUT!) Severus was flung back to us, hit the wall and fell to the floor.

_Ouch! That's gotta hurt. _ Jaden rushed to the injured snake's side " what happened?"

His pokemon looked at him a bit unsteadily .(sssstupid mimic and mirror move. Ssssomehow thosssse attackssss were much more powerful than they should be)

"No clue Flame. But first we have to stop ...her " Jaden glared across the room at J. There was, fierce look in my friend's eyes- he didn't forgive her for the insults about his parents.

(how do we do that) the growlithe asked.

"Well brats" J looked at us- the smile on her face chilling me. "So you got free with a dog. Big deal. " She addressed me. "you're not getting away easily. What's your choice- will you surrender? I won't hurt you much. There is the matter of- "

Flamie took her paws off my knees and went forward a few feet, pawing at the beaten floor. I bent up, put on my hat and looked J right in the eyes. "I've had enough of you! I don't think you are even human! A human wouldn't put a family through this pain and suffering! a human wouldn't harm my dad and storm like you did-"

( you go derek!) storm shouted. ariapion hissed as it clinked its bloody claws at her as to say, 'shut up or you're next'. She shrank back a few inches.

I continued. " no human would ever do that to a poor disabled pikachu! No human I know of would do what you've done. You actually think I'm gonna surrender to you , after what I've witnessed? You kidnapped my dad, injured my mom and my family's pikachu. Insulted my parents. Nearly killed my own pikachu as well as me." my ribs and wounds were badly stinging but I did my best not to pay attention. "You think I'd give up after all that? you don't know me- derek Erikson ketchum well then. Here's my answer. "I turned my hat around backwards - dad's signature move and yelled, at the same time as Jaden. "Flamie i choose you! Aerial Ace!"

"Severus, dark pulse!"

Like a red-orange bolt of lightning the growlithe jumped in the air as she zoomed at the Ariados, her body surrounded in white streaks. Before the bug had a chance to attack Flamie tackled it at the same time that Severus used Dark Pulse on the ariapion? Both attacks pushed the foes back "whoo- hoo! Take that J" I pumped my hands into the air. "This is gonna be way too easy!"

"Uh Der. I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" Jaden pointed to the foes which managed to get up and looked angrier than ever. _For the love of Arceus what's its gonna take to defeat those pokemon_

J looked amused. "did you think I'd be beaten that easily?"

I felt my mouth dry up. I didn't know what to do.. "uh ... yes"

Jaden whispered to me- a bit too loudly , "any ideas on how to beat this toad" I shook my head.

J glanced to Jaden, Severus- who was flicking his tongue in agitation , flamie and me. " that's going to cost you twerps"

Jaden rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. " put it on our bill. " I added

"that does it! playtime's over! Ariados, get that cur with a Night Shade! Ariapion Thunder fang that stupid snake!" J commanded "you're dead now"

I shuddered. _Tarous poo! What are we going to do? I mean there is only so much that Sev and Flamie can last against those things_?. "do something derek! Your growlithe is going to get squashed!" dad's voice brought me back .

Thinking quickly I came up with a plan " flamie, listen to me: Agility then body slam that bug!"

I kept my cool as she easily dodged the attack & slammed into it- all forty-two pounds of her. (YEEEEEOOOOW!)

"thatta girl!"

(Take this you overgrown bug) she yelled then she bit one of it's legs. It screeched in pain At the moment it felt like it was just J, Jaden and our pokemon in the room- not dad or storm, or Aki. The roar of battle swelled through my blood. I loved that feeling- I felt it during school battles and saw it in Mom and dad's eyes_. _I HAD to take her down . I wasn't just fighting for fun. I was battling for my life and my family's.


	10. the fight gets intense

The match heats up by WyldClaw

Plot: here's aki with the disclaimer and chapter notes. Take it away!

Aki: hi! All you have to remember are these simple words: WyldClaw doesn't own Pokemon asides from Derek jaden, the ariapion or me. Take us or flame her and it won't be pretty. Deal? Okay Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There are hidden references- robin hood men in tights , the final harry potter book and mamma mia. On with the show!

"Great job!" I exclaimed as Jaden eyed the Ariados/ Drapion mix.

"Severus, Double Team then Secret Power!" Within a second then were multiple serpents around it.

(I shall make a belt out of that blasted snake!) Ariapion yelled as the copies stuck out their tongues at it. it fired a volley of electricity bolts from it's bloody fangs at the snake. The first few bolts missed but the third Thunder Fang strike hit him.

(YEEOOW! ) he hissed in pain as the copies disappered. The poison type froze and I saw sparks coming out of his skin- paralysis. (Sz'yet) he cursed.

Jaden wasn't fazed. "Sev! Activate your Shed Skin ability!" . I smirked.

( you got it!)

J looked shocked, "what the-" The Seviper's body glowed a pale white. The light disappeared as he wormed out of his skin, leaving a white outer shell on the floor. The new skin looked softer than the one he just shed. Jaden, aki, dad, I all looked at each other nervously - we knew the new skin would be vulnerable until it hardened.

" Fools! Now that snake is weak! It can't attack without injuring its skin!" J cackled. "You're mine"

Jaden snapped his fingers. "rats I forgot. How cand he protect himself - OWW "

I elbowed him. " I have an idea"

I noticed Flamie was still dealing with Ariados- she was putting up a good fight countering it's Bug Bite, Leech Life, and Fury Slash attacks with her Take Down, Ember, and Bite attacks. "Keep up the great job Flamie!" I called out. She barked to let me know she heard me. Severus' skin was about one-fourth hardened. He winked- we had to stall for time.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing to us?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She narrowed her iceberg cold eyes. "Are you giving up so soon? I knew you couldn't handle my ariapion. My employer doesn't have to know about you right away. " I shivered. "I can have some fun first. Of course I'll make you pay for what you did to my beautiful Dark Dragonite. I'll get you - and your little pipsqueak too"

Aki hissed at her from her spot. (beautiful? That horrid thing? ! Lady, you must be completely off your rocker! It deserved what it got. And I'm no pipsqueak!)

J went on. "then i'll whip you until your back is covered in burns like his" she looked at dad. "besides" she smiled, "there's someone who wants to see you again... assuming she remembered what happened"

Dad let out a little gasp. "you wouldn't dare hurt her J..."

"maybe I would. maybe I wouldn't" her gaze went back to me. "I seemed to recall when she was fighting me, she said something about ' the children' . you wouldn't happen to have siblings would you?"

my mouth went dry as a desert. I tried to speak but couldn't get words to come out. _Vile despicable evil witch!_ Tons of not so kind descriptions for her filled my head. "I take your silence as a yes. I bring you back home. all of you have a little reunion while you're tied up . things will start to really heat- "

"funny you mention fire, you toad . Villans who play with fire get their fingers burned." I let out a sharp whistle and saw a red- orange figure bolt across the floor.

She stopped in front of me (you called?)

"Flamie! Use Safeguard on Sev and hurry!" She sensed our distress due to her keen nose. She leapt in front of him , her body glowing blue. A light blue forcefield covered the serpent, Jaden and I "good job! Now flamethrower!"

she unleashed a small stream of fire at J, who held up her left jacket covered sleeve as if to fend off the attack. she screamed at the attack hit her jacket and gloves. she looked up and screeched in pain. A not so lovely stench of burned rubber and flesh hit my nose

Parts of her leather jacket was burned and /or melted to her skin but she didn't seem to care. one or two fingers on her left hand were burned. " that was your last mistake boy! now Ariapion finish them off with your Cross Poison! Ariados, sludge bomb! "

Dad's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled as Ariapion crossed its arms in front of its face. its claws glowed a dark purple. A purple 'X' appeared in front of its crossed arms and it fired the 'X' at us. The same time, the bug type threw a brown blob of sludge at us. Both attacks evaporated when they his the barrier.

" GET THEM! I DONT CARE HOW! JUST DO IT! !" J boomed.

Severus flicked his tail at Flamie then at the foes- his skin was recovered now. He glowed pink (thanksss. Allow me )

She shook her head as she glowed pink as well. ( why let you have all the fun. let's both do it) she smiled.

They lunged at the foes. The ariapion fired a Pin Missile attack while the Ariados used smog to cover the room. No one could see what was going on but I heard the Ariados screech in pain as Severus' Secret Power attack hit it.

Dad, Jaden, Aki she looked up and screeched in pain. I started coughing from the smoke. I quickly covered my mouth with my shirt as to keep from breathing it in. "Flamie.. try .. not to inhale the smoke" I coughed. "just... do your best to hit that thing"

I looked up and saw the partially smashed window- I looked at Dad then back at the window. He got my drift. "Storm, do you think you can blast that thing open with hidden power" he asked.

(I'll try) she admitted.

I heard a cough from some where in the cloud. (you're mine, Mutt! I shall take pleasure in your death) I saw a deadly whip of night shade from the ariapion strike somewhere in the cloud of smoke.

(I don't think soooooo) Severus hissed as I saw the attack hit a green barrier and vanish. At the same time Jaden and I looked behind us and saw storm outlined in a light green glow, with white orbs around her body. we ducked as the orbs were sent flying over our heads and smashed the window pane.

"what was THAT?" J growled as the smoke sailed out into the open air. "Ariapion, get that filthy cur with your rock tomb!"

(For the last time I'm NOT A FILTHY CUR) flamie yelled as she slammed into the hybrid before it had a chance to attack. Before it could retaliate she used fire fang on it!

(YEOOOOOOUCH! YOU DAMMED DOG!) it cursed.

"Awesome job Flame!" I whooped.

(thissss is for insssssulting jaden'ssss parents) Sev said as he used a massive scorching flamethrower at the ariados while Flamie used her Flame Wheel then her own flamethrower . the heat from the infernos was so intense i thought i felt my hair sizzling. I looked up an saw a huge tornado of fire engulf the Ariados and Ariapion. _There was no possible way they can survive that ._ J looked beyond livid.

although she was pure evil and hurt my family a lot I couldn't even bear the thought of killing her pokemon. _I can't do it. I just can't let them. _ "Flamie, stop." I said as Jaden said the same thing to Sev

They obeyed & the fire attacks vanished. Jaden pulled out Sev's pokeball and recalled the tired looking snake. " you earned yourself a good long rest pal." he stated as the snake was sucked inside the ball by a beam of energy. I saw The Ariados on it's back near J nearly burned to a crisp . ariapion was laying on the floor scorch marks aplenty on it's hide.

I high-fived my friend. "nice job man. Now we can get out of here"

"yeah we showed her whose -"

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon" J interrupted as she recalled the Ariados. She pointed to Flamie and then at the Ariapion. " faint attack and then grab it with your claws" . Flamie let out a bark of surprise as the ariapion jumped up to it's feet and disappeared. She looked around sniffing the air.

(where'd it go?)

I watched as it came at her from the right side. "look out!" but it plowed right into her- she yelped in pain. The hybrid then snagged her with it's scorched front claws and lifted her high into the air.

she attempted to escape its grasp but she failed. we watched helplessly as that vile creature squeezed her tight like it had squeezed me recently . She yipped trying to get out . " it looks like your pitiful pup is stuck like you were, brat" she taunted as the hybrid moved her closer to J's eye level . "it doesn't stand any luck escaping. It may have freed you but that only prolonged it's death... unless it joins the right side" she turned to the poor puppy pokemon. "what about it, mongrel?"

for her answer Flamie blew a flamethrower at J's hair, She ducked but patches of hair got slightly singed. _Good girl!_ .

J glared as she struck her face with with her right hand twice. I felt the blows like I had been slugged as Beads of red appeared

she growled, "you filthy useless cur! Do you know how much that haircut cost? I can't wait to skin your fur from your lifeless body myself! It maybe a messy job but I think I can manage it." Flamie shivered. "Growlithe fur coats are very expensive and popular right now. I can only imagine how much money your pelt would be . But first to dispose of you Ariapion k-"

I was horrified! no one I knew of- asides from flamie's cruel former trainer would EVER, EVER threaten poekomen then slug them like that! i have a bit of temper i'm usually able to keep in check- I got it from my dad- but after what i had just seen and been through - it was past boiling point! "NO! NOT. MY GROWLITHE YOU EVIL WITCH!"

"Silence brat! Ariapion mimic! toast that mutt with it's own flamethrower and turn it into a hot dog " she cackled at her own joke. I gritted my teeth clamping my mouth shut. _She's no mutt you monster! She's a loyal purebred growlithe_

The ariapion opened it's jaws and unleashed a super hot flamethrower! I knew Flamie was a fire type so it wouldn't really effect her but I still was worried. There had been cases of a fire-type over heating themselves so much they'd die. I remembered the ability she used when she was testing her moves against a flareon Sami was helping her dad raise. "Flamie! activate your flash fire " i called out. _please work. please work_ i thought.

Her body glowed bright red as the fire attack hit her and she absorbed it . I saw a look of shock run across J's face as the claw holding the growlithe became engulfed in flames. it was priceless! _She actually forgot about Flash Fire!_

(YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!) Ariapion bellowed in pain as it's claws got burned.

" that's a great ability " dad said.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I learned from the best"

(can't handle the heat, creep?) Flamie unleashed a small ember at it.

"TURN THAT DOG INTO A PIN CUSHION! TAIL WHIP AND PIN MISSLE IT!" J roared.

the creature-I wasn't even calling it a pokemon - smacked her into the air with it's tails. As it unleashed the attack I shouted " get on to the balcony before the attack hits!"

(I'll – yeow!) I watched as a huge flurry of white needles struck her in mid-air as she tried to reach the balcony

Jaden winced. " that's going to leave a mark"

The attack pushed her to the balcony where she collapsed.. "flamie, are you okay?"

"is she all right?" Jaden questioned.

As if to answer his question the fire type slowly got to her paws. I saw huge bruises over her beautiful coat and her paws were shaking. Her fur had been punctured by the Pin needle attack . There were deep claw marks on her sides. her face was puffy and red where J hit her. She was panting hard. She looked down at us, woofed and wagged her fluffy tail.

" you've done a great job. Flame. Good, good girl. " I said the first thing that came into my mind "run and get help"

She was clearly torn between doing that and staying behind to help us so she hesitated. (but you're-)

"stop it from running !" j pointed at the weary pokemon. Ariapion jumped up and blocked the doorway

(Where do you think you're heading, flea bag) it leered before moving a step closer. It took a swipe at her with one of its bloodstained arms but missed. She backed away as it tried again, moving closer to the edge. The third time it's claws connected and hit the injured howled in pain as she skidded across the tipsy balcony until she was a foot from the edge. I bit my lip nervously.

I was paralyzed with fear at what was happening to flamie. "Der, what are you going to do? " Jaden was as worried as I was. "She's in major trouble"

"I know . " I bit my lip yet again- this time so hard i tasted blood . "Hold on flame"

(I'm trying to) she was scared as heck.

"last chance to surrender you annoying brat" J warned . "either you-"

"how many times do I have to say it you old bedlam " I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not surrendering"

"you might feel differently when that mutt is dead! Ariapion finish the job with double iron tail !"

Its tails became outlined in silver as it inched closer with every sentence, mocking an old nursery rhyme (this little mutt strayed far from home. This little mutt had treats. this little mutt had none. ) It raised the tails ( and this mutt got beaten by a stronger opponent!) it struck her with the attack, which she was too weak to fend off. Screaming my name she fell to the ground with a hard THUD, whimpering as she hit it. "FLAMIE!" I yelled.

before I could run over to her J screamed "Bury that dog alive! Acid Claw on that balcony!"


	11. racing against time

racing against the clock by WyldClaw!

Plot: what's this- I own ALL the characters in this fic! Mwah ha ha! This is my lucky day! If I'm dreaming then somebody smack me with a book! if only I could get a date with prince charming from once upon a -{mia1986 hits her head with a hardcover breaking dawn }. ow! what was THAT for?

Mia1986: HA! You're dreaming! You don't own squat asides from your OCs!

oh hush! Did you have to hit me THAT hard

Mia1986: you asked to be hit with a book you twit. If I didn't then you have rambled for ages when the readers want to read the fic!

I didn't ask to be hit with that book. In the words of bugs bunny, "aw shaddup!" Anyways Will Flamie get away from the ariapion? What will happen to Derek, Jaden, Ash, Aki and Storm? Author's Notes: Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " "is humans talking . enjoy!

I saw Ariapion's claws glow with a pulsing purple hue as it slashed across the balcony floor. An eerie goo spread from where it struck. I watched in horror as the balcony started to crumble and turn a sickly gray color before the scaffolding crumbled to the ground. The whole balcony soon followed.

"No!" A cry of horror escaped my mouth as I saw my growlithe get buried by the pile of rubble.

"And that mutt will never go home" J ended as the hybrid jumped down with a THUD that shook the floor . But I ignored her as Jaden and I rushed over to the pile of plaster and metal. despite my painful injuries, I began hauling the rubble off, my stomach in a tight knot._ Come Flame, give me a sign you're still alive- anything. _

As if she heard my thoughts, we heard a whimper in the pile so we sped up the search. Shortly I saw a dust covered black nose poking out at me. We cleared the rubble away from her, lifted the last heavy plank off her. "That should do it " Jaden told me as he walked to where dad and the two pikachus were. this was a private moment

She barreled into me, making me fall on my butt. She started licking me everywhere- my face my hands, even my injured legs- until I smelled of dog saliva. "Good girl" I rubbed her fur. "Oh flamie I'm so glad you're okay"

( I thought that thing was gonna kill me) she said in between licks. She was hurt pretty badly - she had cuts and bruises over her fur. There were claw marks on her side from that creature had held her. She had pin sized red cuts from the pin missile and held her right paw against her side gingerly. She stopped licking me and looked up at me, her black eyes scared.

(How are we going to get out of here?) She whispered shakily bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know"

"Ariapion, get rid of that dog once and for all " J pointed at Flamie. "Acidic strike!"

Her eyes were as big as Leaf Stones. She tried to stand in front of me but collapsed. I saw the ariapion rush at us! I looked over at Jaden, Dad, Aki and Storm. I didn't know what to do but I remembered mom telling me about what she did when the Invincible Pokémon Brothers's Tentacruel used Poison Sting on the gym's angry Gyarados: "I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that so I: jumped in the pool and took the hits meant for him-. they knocked me out. It must have sparked something in him because the next thing I knew he freed himself and brought me to the surface. "

I gulped. _Hopefully acidic claw isn't as painful as a poison sting. here goes nothing!_ it opened it's blood-stained mouth and spat out some beastly looking acid I jumped in front of the growlithe just as the gunk reached her . I shifted my weight as the stuff hit one side of my body. Everyone but j yelled my name as I felt like I was on fire! I looked down & saw my shirt and jeans dissolving from the acid.

_I have a feeling this is no ordinary Acid._ Then I saw Ariapion's tail lunge but my muscles wouldn't respond! I watched as the stingers on the tips glowed purple as they drew a line in my left arm from my shoulder blades to my arm. I screamed in pain! When it removed the tail the places it had cut were bleeding and it was quickly turning purple. I knew right away what it was- Poison The moment the tails left my skin it burned!

"yeeeeooouch! It burns like freaking fire! "_ first the pain from both the weird acid and now this!_ It felt like I was bring eaten alive both inside and out.

J looked at me . "If I can't kill the pathetic cur first, I'll start with you, brat. "

I tried to dismiss the growing pain. "For starters don't call my growlithe pathetic or a cur ... secondly, even if it takes me the rest of my life I'll send you to Darkrai's part of the underworld"

Her blue eyes gleamed. " The rest of your life? That should be about twenty minutes. But I have an antidote. All you " she looked at dad " have to do is surrender. Can't have you blabbing now caned i? And don't worry brat, you'll see your pathetic little family soon enough..."

Ignoring the pain-, hard since the poison was spreading quickly I motioned for Flamie to come closer. J was still ranting about getting revenge on dad so she wasn't paying attention. "Are you still able to battle?" I asked her.

She nodded. (I-I think so)

"That's my girl. Okay, flamethrower! "

"Sludge bomb!"

"Double team!" . she easily dodged the attack I was relieved we had practiced it with Jaden and Sev.

"Pin missile!"

"Aerial...Ace" I let out a groan of pain . The needles missed and she hit the hybrid head on . "good job Flamie"

"That dog is almost as stubborn as you, brat. It refuses to be killed" J clenched her teeth.

"She has a name, you withered old hag! Hard-headedness runs in my family"

J had a blazing fire in her eyes now. " YOU DARE CALL ME AN OLD HAG? ARIAPION SMACK IT AGAINST THE WALL AND RESTRAIN THAT BRAT WITH A NIGHT SHADE WHIP!"

At the same time Jaden, Flamie. and I yelled,

"Run derek run!"

(oh no! Not again!)

"Don't call me a brat! "get away from it quickly! Flamie, if you can, fire spin that thing! "

(this is for- urk! ) as soon as flamie opened her mouth she was backhanded into a far away corner by both the side of a tail and an extended claw. She fell into a heap and didn't get up.

"NOOOOO! FLAMIE!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs as I painfully ran over to her- or tried to . something tripped me and I skidded across the battered floor

I looked behind me and saw two huge thick ribbon of dark shadowy energy come for me. I was so weak I couldn't even move an inch. I felt one cold ribbon wrap around me tightly and squeeze my legs hard while the other whip slapped me. "let ...me ..go" I whimpered "please. "

"not until I know you're dead as mutton" she seethed . "which will be in about fifteen minutes. You caused a lot of trouble for me you snot nosed little irritating twerp. now you're a goner. As for them " she looked over where dad, Jaden Storm and Aki were "they are out of options. submit to me & I'll save your miserable dying life or be killed. Either way you are completely f-"

(they're not out of options ) we watched as Flamie slowly got to her paws. My mouth dropped _I thought she was dead_. (they... still have me) her black eyes full of a burning fire I'd never seen before & her fur was fluffed out.

J's next words were in an ice cold hiss that seemed to freeze the air . "Ariapion, my pet... Kill it"

Her pokemon lunged at Aki firing a volley of dark brown sludge projectiles at her! "No!" I felt that word leave my mouth for the umpteenth time in a few hours . trying to ignore the increasing burning pain in my body. " do your best to counter.. it"

Like a pro she avoided them using her agility. Then she stoped and her body was outlined in a blue outline. Just as the Sludge Bombs were about to hit her they turned around and hit Ariapion. "good.. job."

Her body went back to normal. She opened her mouth & unleashed a massive Fire Blast at her foe. As it screeched in pain as the attack hit. I saw the night shade whips disappear along with the one around me. I groaned in pain as I slowly got up – I felt wet blood trickle down my back.

She looked at me and she bounded over to me as best she when the attack ended. "no flame! Sit. Stay" she gave a concerned whine as she got within two feet of me. " good girl. don't.. come closer. If... you lick me... poison will spread to you." I wasn't so sure if that was true or not but I knew about poisons from school. If someone touched a poisoned thing or in my case person they would be come infected. The acidic strike worked super fast- I couldn't feel my arm now.

A scorched Ariapion sprung at her and used Iron Tail on her. Yet again, I watched in horror as she yelped from the impact, skidded across the floor and landed in the middle of the crater Dark Dragonite made.

(you'll perish under my blood soaked claws! You've been troublesome from when that human) it looked at Jaden ( released you! your spirit shall be crushed and die with you! you thought you could defeat my master? You are a fool you filthy-)

(wrong) she barked weakly as she got out of the hole ( I'm not .a fool. I don't think I will defeat you I KNOW I will. I may have taken a huge beating from you and things may look down right now. but during.. the short time I've been with derek ,,,, he's told me to never give up hope ,,, even when it looks like all else has failed. I ... can't let you win, even if you crush me, you will never break my spirit) she panted. something incredible happened.

I looked up and saw her surrounded in orange red fire. Dad, Jaden , Storm and Aki's jaws dropped . _holy Arceus_ .

(THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY TRAINER'S FAMILY!) she roared. With blinding speed like she was a red, orange and white rocket she zoomed right at the hybrid, leaving behind a blazing trail orange fire! She slammed into it with such powerful force it nearly fell backwards. She rebounded back to back to dad and then did the same thing two more times.

my jaw dropped. "Th-that was... Flare Blitz!"

"I can't believe it.."

" me neither Jaden" dad replied.

(wow. Who would have thought she is that strong?) Aki said in amazement. Each time the vile hybrid tried to take a swipe at or strike her but missed . the third time she had no energy left to evade it. it hit it's target with a Metal Claw attack. She was flung back to where we were.

. J swept the room with her eyes. " how many times do I have to tell you: it's impossible to defeat me! nothing and no one can beat-" A loud roar echoed from around us

"you wanna bet?" Sami's voice seemed far away.

"Sa..mi?" I croaked.

__

"what the h–" J's voice was cut off as an Aerodactyl flew in, smashing the remaining two windows , a Natu and a blue haired girl on it's back. I ducked as shattered shards of glass fell all around me.

"Terra... Ancientpower now " Sami stated a fierceness in her voice. A glowing blue sphere appeared in Terra's mouth and then she fired it at the creature.

the room started to spin . I couldn't ignore the pain anymore- it was burning me up inside! Flamie stared at me, fear in her eyes. "fl-flamie... take care of...my f-family wh-when I'm gone"

She shook her head and whined (you'll make it derek .. we'll get that vile gunk out of your body when we get out)

I coughed- flecks of purple and red came out."p-promise you'll ... stay by there side until the t-trouble is over"

(I promise)

"you've been ... the best growlithe ...i could ask for"

J let out her eerie cackle. "looks like the kid's time is nearly up and he knows it too."

"NO!" I heard Dad, Sami Aki, Storm and Jaden scream in unision.

it felt as if they were far away instead of in the same room. everything started to blur together along with voices. Faces and colors meshed together. I couldn't feel my arms anymore and yet I could fell my whole body trembling. The poison must have traveled far in my body – I felt so hot & in pain I was surprised i hadn't exploded yet. I had to give in.

As I fell to the floor the last thought I had was _I'm sorry mom and pikachu . I failed. I'm so sorry_

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. a tough choice for ash and misty

the decision by WyldClaw

Plot: those worried about that cliffie I left you with last chapter fear not!

Derek: fear not? You left my life hanging in the balance!

you think I'm really going to kill you off

Derek: well...

you're the ruddy hero! Besides due to the snow I'd figure I'd finish your story.

Derek: oh.

anyways the Chapter is in Misty's pov . " " is humans talking and italics are thoughts while ( ) is translated Pokemon speech.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I sighed as I gazed over at my sleeping son from the chair next to his bed. He looked so brave for the hell he went through. I was furious at j for doing this to him. I shuddered as I took in the countless wires attached his body from the machine on the other side of the bed, the myriad of cuts on his face, arms and the long white scar on his left arm where the IV from a huge hanging bag of antidotes pumping it through his body. There was a hospital bandage around his injured rib. _My poor brave baby_

I shuddered again. Jaden told me their side of the story- it was a day after Ash, Derek, Sami, and himself had escaped from J just by the skin of their teeth. I was horrified to find out what she did. That was nothing compared to how Jesse, and James reacted. They had been outright furious.

I jumped up- my heart racing- as the door opened and someone came in. As the door closed I relaxed, as it was only Sami-. She was trying to catch her breath, her face flushed. "Parents. Finally let me come ...too mad at first...horrified when I told what. Happened". I didn't want to know how Gary and Dora reacted- Dora hadn't met J but Gary had back in Sinnoh. _Probably the same way I did when she'd shown me the note._

I motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to me -she collapsed into it. She sighed as her gaze shifted to the bed for a few minutes before returning to me. " How-how is he?" she asked casually, like she was asking about one of my husband's battle park matches, but with unmistakable worry in her voice. _Does she like him?_

Keeping my voice steady I told her I knew- "He has a crushed rib and a lot of blood loss but the doctors attended to that pronto. The hard part is getting the poison because it's very tough to combat . poisons differ greatly along with their antidotes. The poison in his body seems to be some sort of a cross between an Ariados and a Drapion. "

"I saw the creature that did it or at least a burned part of it. " Sami looked at me, her amber eyes clouded. " Mrs. K- It was pure evil . . Something like that should only allowed to exist in campfire and ghost stories . Jaden told me-... he told me she ordered the ariapion- that's what she called it to crush and then finish him. "

my jaw dropped. "what? That evil psychotic witch!"

she nodded. "my words exactly. I saw Derek faint from the poison and... "

I patted her shoulders. "it's okay Sami. " I changed the subject to get her off the horrible topic of my son's very close brush with death. "what happened to J?". I had heard a vague explanation from Ash but I wanted to hear her version.

Sami's face got paler. She gulped and bit her lip. "she won't be bothering anyone else- Terra, Aki and Storm took care of that. She's-she's- ". She lowered her voice. "she's dead"

I gasped. "but how?"

."we were in the air thinking we'd escaped- but then bullets came at us. One grazed Jaden's arm and another one hit Terra's wing. J was in a jetpack about fifty feet behind us. I told apollo to teleport Jaden and derek here. She taunted us saying"- she caught her breath for a minute. "saying she'd continue to follow us everywhere and attack our loved ones. We wouldn't be safe anywhere until she captured us or we were dead. Ash and I –we knew what we had to do. Terra and storm used Giga Impact and Hyper Beam to send her back into her hide out. Before she could come out Aki used Thunder bolt while Terra sent a Flamethrower into the..." she trailed off.

she trembled as if she were in a cold environment. "I had no choice-Otherwise-"

I now understood Ash's words: "I had to tell Storm and Aki to use hyper beam. I didn't have any choice Mist. If I didn't our lives would be living nightmares we'd be no better than Eevees fleeing from a large Mightyena pack ". _he had to do it to save our lives. _

I hugged her. "It's okay Sami. You did the world a favor and you saved many lives ."

she glanced down at her hands in her lap as if she could see a taint of the death she caused on them. I knew it would haunt her for a while.

She looked out the window at the crowd outside the hospital - Aurora and Sybil were keeping the mass of reporters away. "I should have been there earlier. It's my fault"

.

"It's okay sami. It's not your fault-"

She turned back to me, her face wet. "It is Mrs. K. If I had paid only attention to Apollo's nagging then maybe he wouldn't been poisoned"

"We both know he didn't know exactly when his vision would happen. Even if you did maybe there is a reason it happened," I said. "Sometimes things happen for a reason."

. She gave a confused look. "Let me put it this way" I explained. "If I had never fished Ash out of the pond when he was ten and he didn't ruin my bike we never would have travelled together nor fallen in love over the years. "

"I guess you're right." She nodded.

She was upset so I tried to change the subject. "How long has he had the growlithe?"

She looked up. "How did you know about Flamie?"

"Ash and Storm told me," I stated.

"Oh" She fiddled with her ying yang necklace as she spoke. "A little over half a year. He was walking one day when he saw a half-dead figure get beat up by this Spearow pack so he stepped in and fought them off. " _So he wasn't lying that day when he said a Spearow attacked him! _

"He noticed she was hurt so he brought her to my house. Mom healed her up. The owner came by for her but she kept on coming back with new bruises –"

I pieced together the rest. "He was abusing her so she ran away. But he came back looking for her hurt somehow Derek fought him off"

She nodded. "He said th-that if the trainer knew who he was he might return with back up."

_Like father like son. _I smiled_. _"I can see him standing up to that abusive trainer- he's so like his dad in that way. Ash stood up sunset's old trainer like that when he came looking for her, not caring that she was gravely injured. "

_Poor beautiful Sunset._ .our kind shiny Charizard had been in ill shape when Ash and I found her a few years before we had gotten married –thin, bruised, her right wing was nearly torn off and she was nearly dead. We took her under our care and fed and treated her injuries. It was kind of the same story but it was a long trial in the courts. We won and said she was free to go but she chose to stay with us.

Then her former trainer reappeared in a clearing where I was alone just before our wedding. He took me to a hidden cabin and- I gulped back the memory. _Don't think about it misty. it's in the past. he can't come back. . _ my husband had taken charge, saved me and was had been extremely furious at the other man, who was now in a high security jail for kidnapping, poke-abuse, rape and other charges.

_. _

She looked up at me. "Please don't be mad at him Mrs. K. He swore Jaden and I to secrecy"

_ How could I be mad at him for secretly training a growlithe he helped heal when I've kept those attacks on his life secret for all these years?_ "I'm not mad at all. She saved his life "

Her next question surprised me. " Are you going to let him go on a journey? I mean "

I looked from Sami to Derek and back again. To be honest, I wasn't sure what Ash would say. There was still the secret we hadn't told him about. _Who even knew if HE was still-?_

Suddenly the door opened and a young strawberry- blonde haired man- Dr. Henry Stewart- popped his head in, "Mrs. Ketchum, there's been a break though on getting rid of the poisons."

Sami and I both jumped up at the news. "A breakthrough?"

Her face lit up. "But h-how? ". I shrugged my shoulders

Dr. Stewart motioned for us to come outside. "He needs his rest so I'll bring you outside to talk about it " We followed him out the door.

XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX

I sighed as I reached the house later that night. _He's going to make it through._ Dr. Stewart told us that they had discovered that a careful blend of antidotes mixed in with some Moo-Moo milk would be able to get it out of his body. They would try it tonight and call us in the morning. He also said that if Apollo had gotten Derek there any later it would have been too late. I shuddered at that thought as I unlocked the door.

I turned on the light in the hallway after I closed and locked the door. Before the door had even shut i was bombarded by lots of questions from a bouncing bundle of yellow fur on the floor and a worried worn out looking growlithe

(Misty! you're back! is the poison out? was it bad? Is he going to be all right? Mom's injuries were bad but dad said that)

(Is Derek gonna be okay? is he gonna make it? Did they get?)

I chuckled. "For Arceus' sake Taran stop bouncing around like you've got a Joltik in your fur"

The pikachu ducked his head in embarrassment. (Sorry, misty)

. and Flamie don't worry he's going to be okay". her tail wagged happily. "where is everyone?"

She made a pointer's position toward my bedroom.

The pikachu stopped bouncing on his paws. (Mom, dad and aki all fell asleep in your) he yawned (y-your room. aiden and dj are in there too. dad hasn't left aki out of his sight) he looked away and i knelt down to scratch him behind the ears

" You look wiped out"

(I couldn't rest. i was too worried 'bout Aki and Derek)

I could understand his worry. His littermates Zap, Electra and Thora went to other trainers so his parents and Aki were all he had left. He was pretty close with my kids too. I had an idea. "Don't worry tar everything is going to work out. Why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow we can go to the meadow and have a picnic? We can bring out some of the baby pokemon "

(Mom and Aki too? I think something happy would cheer them up)

"Of course. I think that would help their healing process."

His eyes sparkled. (Okay. 'Night) I stood back up. I watched as he sleepily went into the living room, jumped into a soft poke-bed on the floor and instantly fell asleep.

" Poor guy"

(He's a good boy) Flamie commented

"Yeah. His siblings, Zap, Thora and Electra left, so he and aki are very close. It must have been hard for him and his dad when storm was taken and aki left. He and aki were pichus when Derek was born "

(No wonder why he was so worried about them) she commented. (I think he would have stayed up all night just to hear an update.)

I looked over at her. "How come you're not asleep Flame? You must be wiped out after what you went through"

(I couldn't) she admitted (growlithes stick to their promises no matter what. before he f-fainted Derek promised me that no matter what to take care of his family)

I patted her head " you're a good girl".

We walked towards the bedroom. She looked up at me. (How is he? Did they get the poison out)?

I nodded. "He's okay, thank Arceus."

(Are you upset with him? About ... not telling you about me)

"Of course not. Sometimes –sometimes we have to keep secrets from the ones we love the most. It's not easy and there are times it can really hurt"

(Oh. I -) she yawned (I get it)

We reached the bedroom door. I bent down to face the growlithe. " You look like you could fall asleep any second " I commented kindly. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll get you a bed of your own as well as a beautiful new collar. You have to get registered and checked at the local pokemon center too "

(A c-c-collar? A bed? M-me?) Her eyes widened in surprise. I almost felt tears coming to my eyes- remembering what Sami said about her life beforehand. (You mean-).

I nodded "I'd say you earned your keep with us."

She licked my face and bounced off. _What a good girl._ I thought as I quietly opened the door. _Loyal, wonderful and brave plus she can put up her own in a battle. What more could you ask for? _

My heart melted when I saw my two kids asleep on the bed. They were huddled around aki also fast asleep. My husband was nodding off on his side of the bed.

I cleared my throat and he looked up as I walked over to him "Hey baby," I planted a kiss on his cheek. I looked at his injures-they were pretty bad. He had a deep gash on shoulder and his other arm was in a splint. Wounds danced on him. _If j weren't dead I'd make her pay for this. _" How are you?"

"Stupid Freaking J. I'd be better if my wounds weren't being a pain in the-"

I silenced him with a look. "Ash, be careful. " I gestured to the kids. I gave him another kiss. "At least you're all home safely. Well most of you"

"Yeah. How was he when you went to see him "

"For what heck J put him through he looks good. The doctors said they think they found the antidote to the poison."

His face brightened. "That's wonderful news"

" If apollo had gotten him there any later-. "

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Worry yourself with what if scenarios. It causes wrinkles in your beautiful face." After a few minutes of silence he added, "Mist, I've been thinking"

"Hmmm"

"Do you think we should tell him you know about what happened?" He didn't sound so certain

I sighed. "He's got to know sometime"

"I just hope he doesn't hate us for it". He gulped "I think that who J's client was"

I lowered my voice. " You know who? Or dr. Yung"

He nodded. "I have a feeling it was Yung. She said that that we messed up his plans & that he nearly got revenge. " His black eyes locked with mine.

(Then we're in a pickle if it is he) Pikachu got up from his bed on the chaise lounge, leapt lightly, and landed next to us. (I thought he was a goner after the last time) he glanced at Aki's remaining tail. It was due to Yung that she had evolved from a Pichu but also lost her tail.

I scratched his left ear. "We never saw what happened with him and Mewtwo, Mew and celebi. I just don't want the same thing to happen to him again."

"He was just a baby then. Misty" Ash pointed out "not even five years old. If you saw him battle J, you'd have been so proud of him." He took a huge breath of air. " I really think it's time we told him the truth and let him go"

(that's right. i think he'll understand but i have a strange feeling he's going to be pretty shocked)

"Probably, Pikachu" I admitted

(When storm told me what happened with Aki i felt like all the blood drained from my body. i was terrified but proud at the same time. she was so brave i bet she was really frightened as well) his gaze turned toward his sleeping daughter then back to us. (i know i have to let her go but as a parent it's hard to admit it. i'll still be worried for her saftey but knowing what Storm told me, i'm confident she can face the world on her own paws)

_He's right._ "you took the words right out of my mouth. that's how i feel about letting Derek go but i know it's for the best"

I saw DJ stir and open her eyes. "Mommy?" she looked up at me sleepily.

I went over to her and sat next to her. "hey sweetheart"

"is- is derek going to- to d-die?"

I told her the truth. " no DJ. "

(he's too stubborn. sounds like someone else i know. isn't that right ash) Pikachu looked over at my husband , who nervously chuckled.

"Is the poison from the mean pokemon out of him? "

I smiled and hugged her. "yes, it's out" I said truthfully. "he's going to be okay. your brother's going to make it"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
